The Girl in the Sennen Puzzle
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: As a spirit Atemu felt that he was the only one in the puzzle. But now that he is a living person, He learns that he wasn't alone after all. Who is this girl, Why is a Professor after his knowledge, And what is happening to the poor victims in Miracle hospital? Yugioh Fan fic. Atemu X OC, Yugi X Anzu
1. Your typical day in Domino city

**MG: Hello everyone! It's Millennium Girl. I just wanted to tell you how the text is going to be like.**

Dreams:**In bold, **Character thoughts: _Italicized, _Character thoughts in dreams/random menacing voices; **_bold and Italicized. _**

**MG: Thanks and enjoy the story. also review please, I am still a noob after all. XD**

* * *

**"I HATE YOU PHARAOH! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" screams echoed in the shadows. Why was I in the shadows and who was yelling at me? "What have I done to upset you?!" **

** "YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME AND MADE ME INTO THIS HORRIBLE FORM! YOU TOOK MY LIFE FOR YOUR SELFISH WANTS!" I was confused. I have never taken a life. Why would I be accused of such a horrible act? "I never killed anyone in my life! You must have me mistaken for somebody else." **

** "I NEVER FORGET THAT DAY IN KUL ELNA! YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS TO BLAME FOR MY VILLAGES DEMISE! YOU TOOK MY SOUL AS A POWER SOURCE!" A power source? I knew Kul Elna from what my uncle has done to that poor village. He made the millennium Items with all the villagers. That was why Bakura was after me when I was Pharaoh. He wanted revenge. Is this another spirit of Kul Elna? "Tell me…who you are and what is it you wish to seek?" there was silence. "Hello?" **

** "I don't seek revenge Pharaoh Atemu…I just wish to be freed from this state… I want to be alive again…I WANT A SECOND CHANCE LIKE YOU!" there was a blinding light. I could not see. Looking up with my eye lids squinted, I could make out a person in the light, a girlish figure with long flowing hair. "GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK! GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK!" She repeated over and over as she stretched out her hand towards me. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I backed away from the spectral being, trying to avoid looking into her desperate eyes, which was lit with the same blinding light. "I AM THE WALLS AND DOORS OF THE LABRINTH YOU WERE TRAPED IN FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS! I AM THE LOCK AND KEY OF YOUR MEMORIES! I AM THE WEAPON OF THE MILLENNIUM! I AM THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE! **

Atemu woke up in a panic. He looked around as his breathing slowed its pace. He looked at the time. It was midnight. Something about the night seemed to have disturbed him. Maybe it was the temperature of the autumn or maybe he was just over reacting. _It was just a dream …just a dream._ Atemu reassured himself. He lied back down to sleep but something prevented him from relaxing. Atemu turned and turned to find a comfortable spot on his bed but his mind was racing too fast to let him relax. _Damn it I can't relax at all! _Atemu sat up and got on his feet. He knelt down and pulled a bag out from under his bed. Inside was the seven golden millennium items. He picked up the puzzle and traced the Wedjut eye carved in the gold. _The Millennium puzzle…why dose it have to be the millennium puzzle? _Atemu sighed and placed the golden pendent back in the bag and shoved the bag under his bed. He got back in bed and closed his eyes, Unaware of the tears of blood that leaked from the corners of the Millennium puzzle.

The next morning, Yugi was downstairs eating breakfast. He looked up the stairs wondering when Atemu was going to come down. _Yami never sleeps in like this…I wander what's up. _That's when Yugi's mom looked up the stairs, a ladle in hand. "ATEMU! YOU BETTER BE UP AND GETTING READY BEFORE I COME UP THERE!" Yugi knew Atemu would never purposely get in trouble with his mom. _I should go check on him._ Yugi rushed up the stairs and knocked on Atemu's bedroom door. "Yami are you awake?"

"I'm up Yugi…I just feel sore that is all." Yugi sighed. "Okay just hurry up before mom comes up and uses her ladle of doom on your head." There were chuckles on the other side of the door. "I like to see her try…" Yugi tried not to laugh. Atemu did not know that his step mother was near the door when he said that and when he opened the door, a ladle came flying by and hit the back of his head. "OUCH!" Atemu placed a hand over a lump that formed on the back of his head. "Atemu do you want to say that again?" Ms. Motou teased as Atemu rubbed his messy hair. "No ma'am…"

"Alright now go get some food; we'll be heading out to see the collage soon so be quick." Atemu moaned. _It has only been a year since I was reborn and now I need to think of a career field I'll be interested in! That is a lot of pressure on me. _Yugi saw the distressed look on Atemu's face as he walked down the stairs. "Yami…your worried about collage aren't you?"

"Yea…I don't know exactly what I can be good at; I mean I could try to get into the gaming field but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think I would enjoy that…I was a pharaoh three thousand years ago for Ra's sake! What can I do that would be useful in this century!?" Yugi pondered this for a while. "You have a photographic memory right?" Atemu blinked a couple times. "Well yea…why?"

"Maybe you should try to be an investigator." Atemu sighed. "Yugi…I love you and respect the fact that you are trying to help me but I don't think I would be a good investigator." Yugi smiled. "Why not?"

"…." Yugi sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "That's what I thought…you should try to look into it Yami. You might be surprised of what you might find." Atemu smiled at Yugi's advice. "Thank you Yugi…I will keep that in mind."

Yugi, Atemu, , and Grandpa Motou spent the rest of the morning at a community collage tour. Yugi was fascinated at all the different classes to choose from. Atemu looked around in a board manner. He felt like none of the classes would suit him. Lost in thought, Atemu slowly drifted away from the rest of the group. After a few minutes, Atemu realized that he had gotten himself lost. _Uh oh…Let me go find a map of the campus. _Atemu walked into a classroom and realized that a lesson was in session. Atemu's cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment. "Oh sorry…"

"Not a problem… You must be from the tour." Said the professor. He was tall and well built. His jet black hair was slicked back and had two snow white streaks on each side of his head. His beard and mustache was well shaped and trimmed and his eyes were a piercing blue. He had walked up to Atemu. "Professor Robin Cornelius, Head of the department of Egyptology and antiquities." He held a hand out to Atemu. Atemu took his hand in a hand shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Professor Cornelius smiled. "I can tell you are a young man who likes a little adventure am I right?" Atemu shifted. _This guy seems too curious in me. _"I like to travel if that's was you mean." Professor Cornelius smiled. "Are you interested in taking a course in Egyptology? It is a fascinating subject." Atemu looked around. _I would have it too easy in this class since I am from ancient Egypt. _"Not necessarily, I was just looking for the rest of the tour group." The Professor frowned. "Aww too bad, and here I was hoping I was meeting a future student, let me fetch you a map." Atemu watched as Professor Cornelius walked over to his desk. He then noticed the lesson on the board. He giggled to himself. _How ironic. _Professor Cornelius came back and handed Atemu a map. "There now you should be all set."

"Thank you…" Professor Cornelius turned to walk away when Atemu called out. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"The nameless pharaoh died in battle… not in a hunting accident and he was around sixteen when he passed…not twenty one." The Professor turned and stared at Atemu. He smiled. "That was my bad…thank you for pointing that out." Atemu walked out of the class room. _He was not happy that I corrected him…but it was nothing personal. _

Atemu had caught up with the rest of the group at the end of the tour. Yugi talked to Atemu as Ms. Motou and Grandpa Motou waited for the bus. "Yami you disappeared on us where did you go?"

"I kind of gotten myself lost." Atemu smiled. Yugi sighed. "You…getting lost?"

"I know, it's not my normal habit…but I stumbled into an Egyptology class and the lesson was quite funny." Yugi smiled. "How funny?"

"Let's just say I learned a little more about myself today." Yugi laughed. "That is ironic Yami! Maybe you should sign up for that class." Atemu made a face. "No way! That professor gave off a bad aura…I think I made him mad when I corrected him on his own lesson." Yugi nearly fell off the bench laughing. "Scratch what I said, you should be teaching that class!" Atemu laughed at the thought of teaching a class about himself.

Once they reached home, Atemu called Joey. Joey picked up the phone on the other end of the line. "Yo, Joey speaking."

"Hey Joey…it's Atemu."

"Hey Atemu! How's it going?" Atemu sighed. "long and boring…I had to go on a collage tour."

"Found anything interesting there?"

"Just an Egyptology class and a rich professor…" Joey giggled. "That sounds like a class you'd ace."

"Yea…but I want something challenging not something easy." Atemu could hear Joey laughing. "What so funny?"

"Oh sorry Atemu, I wasn't laughing at you I promise, I was just reading some comics."

"Oh…"

"Hey you think it would be alright with gramps and your mom if I came to spend the night?"

"Of course Joey, I'll tell them you're coming over later."

That night Yugi, Joey, and Atemu were dueling each other in a three way duel. Yugi won against Joey and even Atemu. "Yuge it's now wonder you're the king of games…you even beat Atemu." Joey sighed. Atemu laughed. "It's also that skill that gave me a second chance to live." As Atemu, Joey, and Yugi talked, something was thumping around under Atemu's bed. Joey noticed the strange thumping sound. "Hey Atemu…What is under the bed?"

"The millennium Items…" Atemu noticed the thumping and pulled the bag from under the bed. He carefully unzipped the bag and took out the millennium puzzle. To his surprise, the puzzle was stained with dark red stain marks on the corner of the carved eye. Atemu's hand shook. "B…blood?" Yugi and Joey looked over Atemu's shoulders to see the puzzle. "Your right…" Yugi confirmed. Joey stuttered. "How did the puzzle…get b.b. ?" Atemu shook his head. The puzzle started to vibrate in his hands "What in Ra's AGH!" Atemu dropped the puzzle. He quickly pulled his hands close to his chest; they shook from the shock of pain that ran up his arms. "Atemu! Are you alright?" Joey asked as Atemu turned pale before both Yugi and himself. Atemu shook his head. "No…too…bright…" Atemu collapsed onto the floor. "ATEMU!" Joey caught Atemu in his arms. The puzzle spun around and around on the floor as tears of blood spattered on the floor. The Puzzle glowed red hot as light seemed to emanate from with in is. Yugi grabbed the puzzle and tried to hold it still. _Why is it freaking out like this?! _Yugi instantly pulled the wedjut eye piece out of the puzzle and a blinding light filled the room. Yugi and Joey covered their eyes as a shadow immerged from the light. "Thank you, Pharaoh…" as soon as the light dimmed down, Yugi and Joey looked up to see a girl with long silvery hair. Her eyes were a light crystal blue. Her face was delicate except for a thin light scar on the left side of her face. Her neck and left arm also held scars. "The pharaoh…will the pharaoh be okay?" Her voice was soft yet held no emotion. "W…Who are you?!" snapped Yugi. The girl glared at Yugi. "To most my name is the Millennium puzzle, to my enemies I am the bringer of death, but to you…My name is Nefrea the warrior of Kul Elna and protector of the souls of the Millennium puzzle and the Pharaoh."


	2. Nefera

**MG: Man that last chapter was a real shocker at the end!**

**Yugi: Why did you have Atemu faint?**

**MG: Well I couldn't have Atemu act like this was a normal thing now could I?**

**Yugi: But it is also not like him to faint either.**

**MG: (Gives Yugi a hug) AWWW you are too cute!**

**Yugi: enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Atemu woke up slowly, His head was throbbing. _That light…the blood…what happened? _He found himself in Joey's arm. _WHAT THE! _He jumped up and bummed into a girl with long white hair. "WHO THE HECK IS SHE?!" Atemu backed up into the bed and fell backwards. The girl sighed; she wasn't amused at the former Pharaoh's sudden panic. Atemu looked into the girls cold pale blue eyes. "You…seem familiar…"

"You should know me…I was the one you saw right before you died." Atemu closed his eyes. "I…remember…you told me that death was nothing to be afraid of…" the girl slightly bowed her head. "I was right. Now you are alive and I am now living as well." Atemu growled. "I saw your face before my memories were wiped away."

"It was part of the spell. Blood, a soul, and a treasure was required to seal the shadows away, your most precious treasure was your memories." Her tone of voice was monotone. Atemu looked away. "I pierced my heart…I took my own life to save my kingdom…"

"And you did save your kingdom and the world; it was just at a very high price." Atemu glared into the girl's eyes. "I know, but what I don't know is your name." the girl smirked. "I guess I was never properly introduced. The name is Nefera Laruni, Warrior of Kul Elna."

"Kul Elna? But you must be about my age. Kul Elna was destroyed when I was a baby." Nefera laughed in an evil way. "I am your age…I was just a baby when they killed me. The gods let me age like this until you were sealed into the puzzle. The scars I bear was from the puzzle shattering." Atemu was shocked. "What?" there was a crash downstairs. The group ran downstairs. Yugi saw the brick on the ground. Atemu grabbed Yugi's arm. "Yugi wait…" Atemu cautiously picked up the brick and found a note tied to it.

You will be the bringer of a new era Motou…the Era of shadows

Joey shivered, Yugi frowned in fear, and Atemu growled in anger. _How dare someone threaten us! _Yugi noticed that Atemu was heavily breathing. "Yami…" He placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu turned and looked into Yugi's eyes, He sighed and calm down. "Don't worry Yugi…I won't go after that asshole." They walked back up stairs where Nefera was waiting for them. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself. "Atemu…You still wear the puzzle right?" Atemu glared. "Hell yea! I don't let that thing out of my sight." Nefera smiled. "Good. I will be safe in there then." Atemu frowned. "What do you mean?" Nefera took the puzzle and took out the eye piece. "You see how this piece can be inverted?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't…"

"That is just to release me when you need help." She faded into the puzzle. "And you will hear me say things and stuff like that. Only I can physically appear next to you." She giggled as she appeared only as a ghost. Atemu was really frustrated. "I don't need you to pop up when ever you want…That is just to damn annoying."

"It's like you with Yugi…is it not?" Atemu cheeks turned pink. "Was not!" Yugi sighed. "Atemu, I think it's a good idea that she stays in the puzzle, Just for a little bit, so I can explain to mom and Jii-chan about another spirit in the puzzle." Atemu cheeks changed from a light pink to a bright red. He looked at the pale girl as she was making goofy faces at him. He gave a deep growl. "There are a few rules if you are to stay in the puzzle." Nefera glared. "Okay…Your 'Highness'." Atemu knew she didn't like him one bit. "One, when I do release you…" he stopped mid-sentence, a shadow had caught his attention. There was something off about it. It seemed too dark. "When you release me?" Nefera asked. She was annoyed at Atemu. "Nevermind…you'd just break them anyway7."

**_Where am I? _****I woke up on a metal table. There were strange men in Anubis masks. They looked like doctors but why were they wearing those masks. I tried to move but I was paralyzed. The doctors took out a book. It was from my era. The millennium spell book. ****_No! What are they going to do to me?! _****They took out a scalpel and some other sharp cutting tools. I couldn't move. My heart painfully beats against my chest. I couldn't scream. Why was I here? "The time is drawing near." **

** "Yes, we'll make the sacrifice, to create the ultimate weapon to rule the world. One thousand souls and a chosen host for the dark lord to command through." I was scared now. What do they want with me! Who was the Dark lord and what was this ultimate weapon they talk about?! "Now the pharaoh will be the perfect host, let's cut out his heart to get rid of the soul inside." I can't believe what they just said. Cut my heart out! Perfect host! No I don't want to be that dark lord's host! I can't let them take my heart! My limbs won't listen to me. I was completely helpless! The cold sharp blade cut into my chest and the doctor ripped my beating heart out with his hand. The pain was unbearable. NOOOOO!**

Atemu woke up panting. His hand gripped his shirt as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Cold sweat rolled down his face. _Just a dream! Just a dream! _Atemu repeated in his head over and over. Something about that dream made him nervous and anxious.

In Professor Cornelius mansion, Professor Cornelius was in the study reading a book. This book was ancient and had a golden Wedjut eye on the cover. He flipped through the pages reading the ancient spells and incantations. _Hmmm, this book describes how to make a weapon of the gods; they describe it as the sword of the Dark Lord. _He seemed intrigued by the sound and thought of wielding such immense power. There was just one thing that stopped him from reading on. The spell itself was in a language older than heretic or hieroglyphs. _I need to translate this some how but any translator just won't do; I need someone who I can force to work on this and force to help me create such a powerful weapon. I know that something that was recreated by the standers of the scripture will sell for a fortune on the black market. _Just then Cornelius thought about the boy that walked in on his lecture a week ago. _That boy knew more than he let on. Maybe he knows what I need…_ "Sheut, Dalmaa! Come here this instant!" two people came in. Sheut was a short plump man with a bald head and dark beady eyes. Dalmaa was a tall slender woman with a long thin face and high eye brows. "Yes you lordship?" they bowed to Cornelius. "You know about the boy I told you to trail after right?" Dalmaa looked up. "Of course, His name is Atemu Motou. He is eighteen years of age and a senior student at domino high. His brother is the famous Yugi Motou, The king of games." Cornelius frowned. "Atemu? That name…It is not a usual Japanese name." Sheut looked up. "No, his name is known in Egypt sir." Cornelius smiled. "I have a hunch about this Atemu kid. Tomorrow night, we shall 'invite' him to my humble mansion. I ask you two not to scare him to badly when you take him." Both Sheut and Dalmaa bowed and walked out. Cornelius turned to his laptop. He hacked into the school data base. _Let's see if my theory is true. _He looked up Atemu's school records. He scrolled down the page and decoded the page. He ran it threw a program that takes out any false information. The results made him smile. _Well, well, well…looks like our senior student has a few secrets after all. His school record shows that he shouldn't even exist yet he is alive and well. Clever little boy, clever indeed. _

* * *

**MG: Ohhh...Professor Cornelius what are you up to? **

**Atemu: No good I assume. Especially since he summo...**

**MG: (covers Atemu's mouth) Shut up Atemu. Stay tune next time. Until then please review!**_ ;)_


	3. That annoying spirit

**MG: Hi it's millennium girl. **

**Yugi: And me Yugi. Say MG, why is it that Atemu has this bet?**

**MG: What bet?**

**Yugi: the one about whether you can handle a duel against him or not. He said that you couldn't.**

**MG::0- I'm going to hunt him down now with my deck and show him up!(Runs out of the room in an angry fit)**

**Yugi: (sweat drop) Enjoy the chapter and I will get back with you to tell you how MG's duel went.**

* * *

At school, everyone was talking about the dance coming up. Atemu was minding his own business when a girl with blond hair walked up to him shyly. "Uh…Atemu?" Atemu looked up. He gave a warm smile. "Yes?"

"Will you come to the…the dance w…with me?" Atemu sighed. He wasn't planning on going to a dance. "Sorry but I'm not going." The girl frowned. Atemu smiled. "Look I know you'll find someone to go with you. Just don't give up." The girl blushed and smiled as she walked away. "Tch! Why would you turn her down like that? I thought you liked parties?" Atemu glared at the Nefera, who was floating next to him with her arms crossed. "I don't dance." Nefera sighed. "More like can't dance."

"I can dance! I just don't like to dance!" Atemu responed loudly, earning himself a few awkward looks. Nefera giggled as Atemu looked down, his cheeks turned a light pink. "See was you made me do! They'll think I'm a schizophrenic!"

"Technically you are a tad bit schizophrenic."

"Don't test me! I am not going to some dance!" Nefera shrugged and started to fade into the puzzle. "I was so hoping to see a modern get together for the first time." Atemu growled. "Not as long as you are in the puzzle!" He got up and stormed back into class.

Yugi was talking to Anzu. "Hey Anzu, I was wandering if you were going to the dance?" Anzu smiled. "Of course… I just don't have a date." Yugi blushed. "Well…I can take you…I mean… as friends not…a…"

"You're asking me out aren't you?" Anzu giggled. Yugi blushed and nodded. "Will that be okay?" Anzu gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. "It's a date…but…"

"But what?"

"Atemu doesn't have a date either does he?" Yugi shook his head. "A lot of girls have been asking him, but he's turned all of them down." Yugi gave an annoyed sigh. "I think he doesn't want to go. It's a shame, He's never been to a dance, and all the dances I did go to with you and Joey and Tristan, He hid in the puzzle the whole time." Anzu gave a small frown. Then she saw Atemu storm in and sat down in his desk, a scowl was on his face. Anzu whispered to Yugi. "Why is he angry?" Yugi noticed Atemu's expression. "He's fighting with Nefera again…"

"Who's Nefera?"

"She is…well…She is one of the people of Kul Elna." Anzu gasped. "You mean the same village Thief king Bakura is from?" Yugi nodded. "She is not bad…she just doesn't seem to get along with Atemu well."

"They argue a lot I assume?" Yugi nodded. "I'll introduce you to her if you want? You'll just have to take the puzzle and flip the center piece around."

"Sure! I can finally have another female friend." Yugi walked up to Atemu. "Hey Yami, can I see the puzzle?" Atemu took the puzzle off and gave it to Yugi. He said nothing. Yugi flipped the piece over and out came Nefera in her ancient garments. "Yo Yugi! How's it going?" she gave a warm smile. "Nefera there is someone I like you to meet." Anzu walked up. "My name is Anzu Mazaki." She held her hand out to the pale girl. Nefera took it. " 'sup! The name is Nefera…Nefera Laruni." Anzu smiled. "Cool! So you're from the same era as Atemu?" Nefera laughed. "Course, though I don't have any modern clothing so forgive me for the outfit…" she blushed as she looked down at her tattered dress. "It looked like a…what did Joey call it…a homo?" Anzu sighed. "If you want later today, we can go shopping for clothing." Nefera smiled. "You mean it!? I would love to but…" Nefera glanced back at Atemu. She blushed and then got frustrated. " That loudmouth PHARAOH wouldn't WANT ME to GOOOO!" Atemu growled then flipped her off. Nerfera stuck her tongue out as she faded into the puzzle. Atemu glanced down as Anzu stormed up to him. "Well that was immature of you! Why did you do that!?"

"She was purposely making me sound like the bad guy! You saw how she said that. She is rude and so annoying!" Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and gave a sharp sigh. "Please do take her shopping! I need the peace and quiet." Anzu glared. "I will but really Atemu you should at least try to do something nice for her. You should take her to the dance." Atemu gasped in horror. "Hell no! I won't do that in a million years!" Anzu smacked Atemu behind his head. "YOU SHOULD!" she stormed off. Atemu rubbed the back of his head. _Damn it…she has a point…Maybe I'll give her a little something…it she behaves._ Atemu sighed from frustration. _I don't know why I feel so…exposed to her…I feel like if I let her get to close she would have no problems getting to my weakness. _Atemu shudder at the thought of Nefera getting to close to him. He felt like he must close himself from her.

Out side the school building was a black van. In it, Sheut and Dalmaa were watching and waiting for Atemu Motou to come out. The school bell rang and Atemu, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu walked out with a lot of the students. Sheut smirked. "There's our little mysterious friend."

"Should we get him now?" Dalmaa asked. "NO! There are too many witnesses. We will follow behind him." They drove off and followed Atemu and his friends. The gang stopped by a café and Yugi introduced Nefera to Tristen. "So your from Kul Elna hu? You're not like b…Bakura are you?" this cause Tristen to get an ear full from Nefera yelling about how she would never steal from the royal tombs. "I'M TOO FRIGHTED OF THOSE TOMBS! THEY ARE FULL OF CURSES AND BOOBY TRAPS!" Afterwards, they went shopping for Nefera and found that she was into the steam punk fashion. As the afternoon went by, Sheut and Dalmaa followed in close pursuit until Atemu and Yugi reached home and said good bye to their friends.

Atemu got out of the shower and walked into his room. He nearly yelped when he saw that Nefera was trying on not her clothing but his pants. "WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTS!" Nefera smiled. "I have to say your pants are very snug…they make your butt look big." Atemu's cheeks turned red. "Will you go into the puzzle because I need to dry off and I don't need you to peek at me." Nefera stuck her tongue out. "Oh don't worry you 'highness' I don't want to see your manhood…I bet it is the size of a pea any way." Atemu gave a death glare at Nefera, his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "NO IT'S NOT! IT IS A NORMAL SIZE!" Nefera smirked as she faded away. Atemu growled as he pulled his pajamas on and dried his hair. _I don't care what she thinks…she is just a crazy girl who has nothing better to do than to mess with me..._ Atemu walked out of his room and walked outside to let go of his stress. He noticed a black van on the street. _That van was following us…I better go in and talk to Jii-chan about this… _Atemu hurried inside and woke up grandpa Motou. "Jii-chan…" Grandpa Motou woke up. "Wh…What is it Yu…oh Atemu…sorry."

"There is a dark van outside and I feel like they mean us harm." Grandpa Motou got up and looked outside the window. "Hmm, Atemu…you come with me…tell Yugi to stay in…call the police if anything goes wrong." Atemu nodded and woke up Yugi. "Yugi…You and Nefera keep close, and here is my cell…if you see anything bad…call the police okay." Yugi nodded. "But what is going on?" Atemu frowned. He gave Yugi a tight hug. "I'm not completely sure just stay safe." Atemu caught up to Grandpa Motou. They walked up to the van and knocked on the door. The window rolled down and there was fat round face. "Yes?" Grandpa Motou started to talk. "We just wanted to ask if you needed anything seeing that you have been here since both my grandsons came home." The man just smirked. "Actually, we do need something…" he motioned Grandpa Motou closer. "Your 'grandson'…" He punched Grandpa Motou, knocking him to the ground. "JII-CHAN!" Atemu tried to help Grandpa Motou. "No…Atemu…run…" Atemu looked up and saw that the man stood above him. Anger filled his eyes. "No…No one gets away with hurting my family." Atemu got up and prepared for a fight. The man just laughed. "You are very spunky to stand up against me," The man took out a gun. "but you can't fight a fist fight with a gun." Atemu backed up slightly. "Try me!" Atemu ran towards the man and knocked the gun out of his hand. "GHA!" Atemu turned around when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. "AHK!" Atemu spun around and noticed the tall women in front of him. He backed up and felt a sharp sting in his arm. His vision went blurry, his legs felt weak and his world fell to darkness.

Yugi witnessed the whole attack. "NO!" he tried to go out to help when Nefera appeared. "Yugi wait! The only why to help him is to call for help…" Yugi eyes filled with tears. "I can't just call for help! I have to do something!" Yugi tried to get passed the spirit. "YUGI IF ATEMU KNEW I LET YOU GET HURT HE'LL HAVE MY HEAD! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT LIKE HIM!" Yugi stopped and stared at the now physical form in front of him. "I thought you hated him?" Nefera looked down. "I do…but I don't hate you." Nefera picked up the cell phone and handed it to Yugi. "You know how to operate this box thing…so get help for the pharaoh." Yugi nodded and called the police.

* * *

**Yugi: So MG, how did that duel with Atemu go?**

**MG: XP He beat me in one turn! ONE TURN I TELL YOU! (Go hid in a dark corner and mope) **

**Yugi: -_-' Well stay tuned for the next chapter and please review.**


	4. Locked up

**MG: Hi Millennium girl here. **

**Yugi: and Yugi Motou**

**MG: I hope everyone is enjoying the story.  
Yugi: I think people will like it better if you told them a little more about that chimera thing.  
**

**MG: I will at the end of the chapter...Untill then, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Ugg…" Atemu slowly opened his eyes. He was in the van. His mind was still in a fog and looking around; he could tell that the two attackers made sure he wasn't getting out anytime soon. Atemu forced himself up and noticed that his arms were tied behind his back. _Great…_ Atemu tried to wiggle out of the rope but it was hopeless. "HEY! QUIT MAKING SO MUCH NOISE BACK THERE!" Yelled the man. Atemu growled. _I wasn't making any noises at all._ That was when Atemu noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from within a steal cage. "AHG!" the women looked in the back and smirked. "That chimera isn't getting out of its cage so don't sound so scared."

"C…chimera?"**(AN1)** Atemu looked into the yellow eyes of the thing. **_Kill me young human…please kill me!_** Atemu back up against the wall of the van, he shook his head. The yellow eyes seemed to plead for mercy. **_I don't want to be a…a freak of nature…I can't live like this, Please young human…Have mercy and take my life…_** Atemu wanted to cry, "I…I can't…I'm stuck here too…" the man snorted. "Quit letting it get to you kid… we will put the damn thing out of its misery just keep quiet." Atemu pulled at the ropes again. "I refuse to do what you want!" He snapped. The man looked at the woman. "Do you have the drug ready Dalmaa?"

"Yes I do Shenut." She got up and pinned Atemu down. "Ow! What are you doing?!" She pushed a needled with a blue liquid in it into his arm. Atemu yelped. The blue liquid was forced into his blood stream. "That should keep you quiet." Atemu could feel the drowsiness overtake him. "N…n…ooo" his eye lids fell and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Professor Cornelius walked into the study where a man in his late forties was reading and researching the millennium book. He looked up with sad eyes. "P…professor…what do you want?" He showed the dislike of the professor's presence in the room. "Doctor, I have enlisted some assistance for the translation…He is quiet young so do try to treat him kindly." The man just glared. "The only man I treat harshly is you." Professor Cornelius frowned. "Just get this translated by morning or I will dispose of both of you." He motioned Shenut and Dalmaa in with them a young man of eighteen. He had a light tan and tri-colored hair, his eyes were crimson red. The Doctor gasped. "Y…Yugi?" He ran up to the boy. The boy backed up. "Wh…what?" Professor smirked. "This boy isn't your precious son but some one who looks like him." The professor walked out and locked the door behind him. "What is your name son?" The doctor asked. "A…Atemu." The doctor smiled. "I am Doctor Katsuta Motou…do you know a boy named Yugi Motou by any chance?" Atemu nodded. "Yugi is my closest friend…I live with him and Mom and Jii-chan." Katsuta smiled. "That is good…as long as he is safe…I am happy." He got up and walked to the table. "but…he doesn't remember me…I regret having to disappear from his life." Atemu shook his head. "He…" Atemu realized that Yugi never talked about his father. Katsuta smiled. "He doesn't remember me because I was taken when he was young." The man sat down and flipped through the book. "He kept me here trying to get his market going…this book was his newest find so he wants me to translate it…but I don't know what glyphs to use." Atemu walked over and looked at the book. "That…" Atemu had seen this language before. "I don't know…wait!" He grabbed the book and flipped through its pages. "I recognized this…My uncle carried this around like it was his life." Katsuta gave Atemu an odd look. "How is that possible…I was the one who found it in a dig." Atemu blushed. "Well…I…" He looked down. _I gave too much information on my true past._ "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me…I see a doppelganger of my son and I have to wander…who are you truly." Atemu looked down. He murmured under his breath. "What was that?" Atemu looked up. "We need to take that book and keep it as far away from Professor Cornelius as possible…destroy it if we can…I know one spell in that book and believe me it is a horrible spell." His eyes struck the Doctor with a sudden seriousness. Katsuta was even more baffled by the young man's determination and threatening appearance. "What spell maybe I could tear that page and burn it." Atemu pondered this. _How many spells in that book is harmful to humanity? _He didn't want to risk it. "I want to burn the whole thing." He took the book and went to the fireplace. The study door flew open and Professor Cornelius glared at Atemu. "You better not throw my profits into that flame." Atemu glared at the professor. "You don't know what this book can do! It was the reason an innocent village was slained…" something tugged at Atemu's heart. Bakura wanted to have revenge on him for his uncle's sins; he was doing the same thing as Bakura, standing up for Kul Elna. _Was Bakura right? Was he just trying to bring justice to his people? _Then Atemu thought of Nefera, she was a baby when she was sacrificed and she grew up as a spirit imbedded in the golden pieces of the puzzle. She didn't even talked to him until he was physically alive. Did she waited to talk to him or did she really hate him for his uncle's action just like Bakura? The Professor was close enough to snatch the book out of Atemu's hands. "HEY!" Professor Cornelius grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled Atemu's head back. "AHG!" His scalp hurt. Professor Cornelius was an inch away from his face. His eyes burned with rage. "You just confirmed my suspicions about your identity, I just didn't think it was possible…Pharaoh Atemu Amunnuet." Atemu flinched as his last name. "The king of night, the king of shadows… what a strange last name to have since your people worshipped the sun not the moon, then again your family had a thing for the night sky and the shadows. They would be considered strange in you peoples eyes."

"Shut up…My name is my name…it's who I am so please don't try to use it against me." Atemu looked down in shame. His father never liked being called the king of shadows so he told people to call him by his first name not his last. Professor Cornelius knew he hit a nerve. "You don't like that last name do you…well I should take you now."

"What!?" Professor Cornelius grabbed Atemu's arm. "To have a real life pharaoh in my personal collection it is a dream come true." Just them Katsuta placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "You will not be taking the boy just so he will end up in some cage and viewed as a freak…" the professor sighed and let go of Atemu. "Fine but on one condition…" he took out a needle full of a light green liquid and injected Atemu with it. "AKK!"

"Atemu!" Katsuta caught Atemu as he was shoved into him. "Translate that book in four hours or that boy will fall into cardiac arrest." Atemu stared at the Professor in fear. "Katsuta?!" Katsuta gave a reassuring look to Atemu. Professor Cornelius left. "Hold on Atemu I need to find my pocket knife." Atemu was confused. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to help you escape, but as soon as you are out of here you need to hightail it to the nearest hospital okay?" Katsuta walked up to Atemu with a first aid kit and a knife in hand. "First I am going to slow the spread the poison." He tightened some linen on his upper arm. "Then I will drain the bad blood out, but to do that I will have to make a real deep cut on your wrist…that's why you need to get to a hospital as quick as possible because I don't want you to bleed out…I'll wrap some bandages tightly around it to make sure it doesn't bleed out too fast but it will bleed out." Atemu nodded. "That window…You can fit through it…I'll help you out of the window it is right next to the exit gate so run like hell." Atemu nodded. "What about you Katsuta?" Katsuta looked down and took Atemu's arm and slid the knife deep in his wrist. "AHG!" the doctor quickly wrapped linen around the wound and helped Atemu through the window. Atemu ran as fast as his feet could carry him, out of the mansion's perimeter.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so the chimera was a little random idea I had and I didn't explain in the story about why there was a chimera so let me explain. Dalmaa and Shenut are into the art of alchemy and they create these bizarre creatures. What happened with this chimera though, was that they tried to combine a human with a lion to create a sphinx, but it didn't go like the way they expected and the chimera was suicidal. this chimera was also reaching out to Atemu because like the chimera. Atemu wasn't really suppose to be in the modern world, in his own way Atemu was a freak of nature, so the chimera is symbolizing how Atemu defied the law of life by choosing to stay in the modern world instead of going into the afterlife where he technically belongs. **

**MG: Yea! Yugi has a Dad!**

**Yugi:O.0 I have a Dad! **

**MG: Please review and stay tune for the next chapter. **


	5. Close to Death and Comatose

**Yugi: Hi it's Yugi, **

**MG: And Millennium girl. **

**Yugi: So did Atemu get to a hospital safely after my dad gets him out of the manor?**

**MG: Or will Atemu stumble onto an even bigger mystery? Enjoy the chapter and find out. **

* * *

Atemu had ran for what felt like miles. His wrist was pressed firmly against his chest, his wound had bled through the bandages and Atemu could feel the effects of blood lost. His head was dizzy, his vision blurred, and each heart beat was louder than the next. Looked up he spotted some lights and an ambulance. _Paramedics great they can take me to the hospital._ Atemu forced himself to run faster. "h…HEY!" the paramedics looked up and saw the young man running towards them. They thought he was just a late night jogger. They smiled and waved. _Why are they not coming? How dare they ignore my plea of help! _Atemu was angry at the men who just smile and waved. Another wave of dizziness hit Atemu and he fell to his knees. "HELP ME!" He yelled angrily at the paramedics. They ran up to his aid. Atemu looked up and frowned. "P…please…I was…poisoned…If…if I don't get any… cure I…I'll go into…a cardiac arrest…" his words were jagged and shaky. The paramedics got the stretcher and placed Atemu on it. They carried him to the ambulance and drove him to the hospital.

Yugi and Nefera were combing the city looking for the black van. They had Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and even Kaiba looking for Atemu. "Where is that damn van?" Yugi said under his breath. Anger was evident even though he tried to hide it. Nefera glanced down. "I know we will find him Yugi…I know we will find him soon." Yugi still was sad. "I should have stopped him from going out. It was too dangerous." Nefera sighed. "He was just trying to protect you…he is a good step brother." Yugi looked up at Nefera. "Did you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of…I died when I was an infant so I doubt it." That was when Yugi's cellphone rang. "Hello?" It was Kaiba's voice. "Yugi I know where Atemu is at."

"You do!? Where?"

"Miracle Hospital…He was emitted just a few moments ago." Yugi knew that Joey would be the closet to the hospital. "Thank you Kaiba…I really appreciate this." Yugi could imagine Kaiba rolling his eyes. "Only because he is a rival… He owes me big time for this." Yugi hung up and called Joey. "Hello?"

"Joey, Kaiba located him, he is in the Miracle hospital near where you are."

"Alright I'll get there as soon as I can." Yugi called Tristan and Anzu and told them to meet him at the hospital.

Atemu was sitting on the hospital bed. His right wrist was stitched up and the anti-poison made him drowsy but he was too nervous to sleep. Something seemed wrong about the place. Atemu looked down at his wrist. _They say that I was lucky…any longer and I would have died…but why do I feel so unsafe here? _There was a knock at his door. Atemu looked up to see Joey at the door way. "Joey!" Atemu smiled _Good a familiar face!_ Joey ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. "OH GOOD GOD ATEMU WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHING!" Atemu frowned in shame. "Joey I did almost die." Joey gasped. "What how?" Atemu showed him his bandaged wrist. "I was poisoned by some venom and I…well I had to drain the poison out and so the guy who helped me escape slit my wrist to get the poison out." Joey gasped again. "Wait a minute who was the guy who saved you? Where is he now?"

"He couldn't escape… the window was too small." Atemu glanced down then looked up at Joey. "Did Yugi ever mention about his father…like who he was or what ever happened to him?" Joey frowned in confusion. "Now that you mention it…he never did mention anything about his father. Why?"

"The man who saved me…he thought I was Yugi and told me he was Yugi's father…I wanted to help him out but he…he didn't give me the choice." Joey pondered this. "That is weird…Did he seem like a nice person?"

"He cared about people…I could feel it." Atemu looked down on his wrist again. _Why did Yugi never mention about his father? _Then Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan walked in. Atemu smiled. "Guys you came!" Yugi ran up and gave Atemu a big hug. "Atemu I was so worried for you! I called the police but they wouldn't help and then Nefera suggested looking for you and….oh your wrist!" Yugi gasped as he stared at the bloody bandages wrapped around Atemu's right wrist. "Yugi it's okay…how is ji-chan and mom doing?"

"Mom was worried sick until I called her saying that we knew where you are thanks to Kaiba." Atemu laughed. "Kaiba was even worried? I knew he had a heart."

The doctor let Atemu out that night, as they walked down the hallway Atemu noticed a pattern with about every third or fourth patient, their information was written as comatose. "Comatose?" Atemu had said out loud. Anzu looked at Atemu. "H…Hey Atemu, is something bugging you?"

"Yes actually, it can't be common to have many comatose patients, could it?"

"No not really…actually it's rare. Why?"

"There is a lot of the records on the door saying comatose patient…I just find it strange." Anzu nodded in agreement. "I think you have a point."

* * *

**MG: Looks like Atemu noticed a strange pattern going on...why are there so many coma patients in this hospital?**

**Yugi: I'm surprised I didn't even noticed.**

**MG:Yugi that was because you were worried about Atemu...beside you do help him out and try to keep him out of trouble. **

**Yugi: We'll find out how later on so please review and stay tune for the next chapter. ;3 (this is the baby panda face) **


	6. Frightfull Nightmares

**MG: Hi, it's just Millennium girl today. Yugi had to take care of something. **

**Kaiba: So I'm filling in.**

**MG XP Kaiba you don't sound so happy.**

**Kaiba: I have a company to run...you are just lucky to even drag me in this room. -_-**

**MG: (face palm) Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Where was I going? This mansion was huge. Every turn I have taken has lead to a dead end. The walls are lined with strange paintings and creepy sculptors. Why? Why must I keep running? The halls stretched on forever and my heart pounded like a drum ready to rip. I had to keep going, I just can't stop. I entered a room where it was filled with the creepiest mannequins I have ever seen. If there was anything that made me scared, it was these mannequins. They looked like something strait out of a horror film. I tried to get out of the room. The door was locked. NO! Why does it have to lock behind me!? I looked and saw a painting on the wall. It was me, dead, my bloody heart in my right hand and a bloody dagger in my left. I backed up against the wall gasping from the sight. No! I shook my head. I can't panic now! I have to keep a level head. Then there was a clock ticking and a voice whispered in my ear. "Find the key or die…" Damn now I know I was in too deep! What key was I suppose to find. I assumed it would be in one of the mannequins so I started to smash and destroy each and every one of the creepy things. Each chime of the clock counted down my life. I couldn't find the key! The room went dark and I screamed in mortified fear and pain. I was slipping into a void of endless night. (AN1)**

"AHHG!" Atemu sat strait up panting and shivering with cold sweat. His eyes scanned the room making sure that there was no one hiding in the shadows. "Good…no ones there." Atemu reassured himself. There was a dim light from the puzzle and Nefrea appeared in a panic. "WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO NEEDS SAVING THIS TIME!?" Atemu sighed. "Sorry, that was my fault." Nefrea glared at Atemu. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"I…." Atemu got mad. "Nothing okay! It was nothing!" Atemu turned his back to Nefrea. Nefrea frowned. "Fine…I was just worried for you that's all…" she faded back into the puzzle. Atemu turned his head and sighed. _Yea…I know._ Atemu sighed as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

The next day was rough on Atemu. Ushio sat behind Atemu and he noticed the bandages on his right wrist. After class, Ushio caught up to Atemu and shoved him against the wall. "HEY!" Atemu snapped. "What the hell are you up to Ushio?!" Ushio smirked. "So what drove you to try suicide?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't try to kill myself!" Atemu growled.

"That's what they all say…" Ushio balled up his fists and punched Atemu hard in the stomach. Atemu hunched over in pain. _That jerk! I'm going to hurt him!_ Atemu lunged and knocked Ushio to the ground and started to punch him. Ushio then grabbed Atemu's throat and threw him against the wall. Atemu gasped as his back hit the stone ledge. He collapsed to his knees, then he fell over, he was stunned. _Crap!_ Ushio got up and started to kick Atemu in the gut. "AHGG!" Atemu yelped as blood started to fall from the corner of his mouth. Joey saw what was going on and ran towards them. Atemu got back up and glared at Ushio. He smirked. "You can't beat me down so easily…" Atemu swung a fist at Ushio. He caught his fist and twisted his arm back. "AHHHG!" Tears formed at the corner of Atemu's eyes as his wrist started to bleed. Atemu was able to get out of Ushio's grip when Joey threw his famous punches at Ushio's face, breaking his nose. "Atemu are you…" Atemu fell into Joey's arms, "s…sorry Joey….my….body….he really….beat me up…." Joey noticed the blood dripping from the tips of Atemu's right hand. "Come buddy, we need to get you some help." Joey helped Atemu to his feet and walked him to the infirmary. The nurse re-stitched his wrist and gave him some mild pain medicine. Joey sat on the stool as Atemu moved his wrist around. "That bastard…" Atemu murmured under his breath. "Atemu, why did he even fight you?"

"He thought I tried to kill myself because of my wrist. Stupid hu…" Joey sighed. "Yea ridiculous." Atemu sighed as he looked down on his wrist. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Atemu blinked them away. "Lets go." Atemu got of the bed and walked out of the infirmary. Nefera appeared next to Atemu. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

"Nothing Nef…I just had a bad run in with Ushio…the idiot." Nefera blushed. "Did you just call me Nef?" Atemu looked away. "N…no! You know what I mean!" Nefera smirked. "Okay Atemu…What ever you say." Nefera thought for a bit. "Why didn't you just give him a penalty game? I would assume you could have saved a lot of trouble by giving him a little taste of justice." Atemu frowned. "I did that to him once, now he won't mess with Yugi at all. He's scared shitless of him." Nefera sighed. "Okay so you kicked his ass once, then you must have put up a hell of a fight against him today?" Atemu smirked. "Yea…I did, but I think he won't let me hear the end of it."

"I doubt it…Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Atemu looked at Nefera with a serious glare. "I can't use shadow magic…not anymore." Atemu walked towards the schools library. Nefera followed closely behind. Atemu got on the school computer and typed in Miracle hospital in the search box. Nefera looked over his shoulder. "Atemu…what are you doing?"

"I have a suspicion about that hospital I went to last night. I could sense a darker purpose; I just need to get into the files." Atemu typed away on the key board. "I assume that most of those coma patients are sent to a special facility to take care of them because that hospital is not big enough to take care of all of them." A random page popped up. "Well, what to we have here?" he clicked it.

San Real coma facilities

Taking care of the comatose over three years.

"San Real coma facilities?" Atemu read more into the page and found out that Miracle Hospital was the top supplier of coma patients. "Now that is interesting." Nefera said out loud to herself. Atemu eyes scanned page. "Damn…the only way I could investigate this further is if I was a medical personnel." Just then Yugi spotted Atemu on the computer. " Atemu! What are you doing?" Atemu looked up and smiled. "Oh just some research that's all." Yugi noticed the screen. "San Real coma facilities? Atemu what exactly are you researching?"

"I just had a hunch."

"And that hunch is?"

"That Miracle hospital is not a safe place Yugi… I could feel it in my heart. It is a bad place, with dark intents." Yugi frowned. "Atemu…I just hope that your hunch is wrong because I don't like the thought of a hospital using people as profit." Atemu nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Kaiba could help me investigate further into this?" Yugi gave Atemu an odd look. "Atemu, You're not planning on actually trying to break in there or something?"

"Not in that facility…not yet at least, I need to find out the similarities between the patients that were in coma. I'll go to that hospital tonight." Yugi gasped. "Atemu no! That's illegal!"

"Not if I can find proof about this bad feeling I have."

"I…I can't let you do that Atemu. If you get caught and sent to jail, those convicts will eat you alive!"

"That is a risk that I am willing to take." Atemu logged out and walked out of the library, leaving Yugi scared out of his mind for Atemu. Nefera sensed it and appeared next to Yugi. "Yugi, if you want I'll make sure he doesn't get caught." Yugi shook his head. "I just don't want him to be so reckless…I know he means well but he acts on instincts and I fear that he'll kill himself doing that."

"Well, knowing him…he won't stop at anything until he gets to the bottom of this and I think the best thing for him is if I stayed close by and watch as a spirit form. My physical body is weak still so I need time before I can permanently become a living person." Yugi sighed. "How long is that?"

"About a few weeks…"

"Well, just make sure Atemu doesn't act only on instincts okay…I would really appreciate that."

* * *

**Authors notes: The idea behind that dream was that since Atemu knew somthing was wrong in the hospital but was at a loss about what exactly that bad feeling was. The mannicans represent the patients and that they hid a dark sinister secret, the key to what was going on which was literally represented by a key. The bloody self portrait represented his self sacrifice when he was pharaoh. The ticking away of time represents the amount of time he had remaining before the terrible event happens. I hope this clarifies any questions about this dream since it is a very random dream. **

**MG: Nefera actually cares about Atemu...how sweet and Yugi is the best brother you could ever ask for!**

**Kaiba: What ever...this story is lame and that dream was a ridiculous idea.**

**MG: -_- Kaiba remaind me never to drag you here again...**

**Kaiba: -_-**

**MG: Okay please review and stay tune for the next chapter. **


	7. The Odd Request

**MG: Hi again It's millennium girl. X3**

**Yugi: and Yugi. **

**Atemu: Yugi, MG, what are you guys talking about now?**

**MG: Nothing major just that this includes some rare favors from you.**

**Atemu: (points to himself) a favor from me?**

**MG: You'll see. D**

**Atemu: -_- I don't like that look MG. enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

At the end of the day, Atemu spotted Kaiba getting into his limo. "KAIBA!" Atemu ran up to Kaiba. He glared at Atemu. "Atemu what the hell do you want?"

"I need you do something for me."

"And that will be what?"

"I need to have a copy of all the coma patients from Miracle hospital…dates, everything." Kaiba gave Atemu an awkward look. "You need what? Why the hell do you need that stuff?"

"I have a bad feeling about that hospital…I just can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong going on there and it is costing innocent lives." Kaiba shook his head in contemplation. "hmm."

"Kaiba please…I usually don't beg but this is an exception, please just help me out…if I get caught I won't even mention your name."

"This…Okay Atemu…just don't get caught. Get in the car." Atemu thanked Kaiba and they drove to his mansion.

Once at Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba hacked into the Miracle hospital data base. "Okay, you needed coma patients' right?"

"Yes." Atemu watched as Kaiba pulled up the record of recent coma patients. Kaiba frowned. "This is weird…" Atemu read the screen. "Each of the patients fell into coma after a minor surgery in operation room thirteen. That can't be a coincidence." Kaiba and Atemu looked at each other with a puzzled look. "Atemu, you have more than enough proof to state that there is something going on. The thing is figuring out what."

"Maybe I could get into that operation room and look for anything out of place." Kaiba shook his head. "Atemu you don't even know how an operation room looks like." Atemu sighed. "What other way is there?" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'll print off an image of their operation room and then you go in as a janitor or something and look around." Atemu nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Yugi was in the living room with Nefera. "Yugi…does Atemu like someone?"

Yugi looked at Nefera with a confused look. "Not that I know of why?"

"I just thought…maybe the reason…never mind."

"Nefera, do you like him?" Nefera blushed then looked away. "No…" Yugi knew Nefera was lying. "Nefera, why did you choose that night…why did you never show your self when Atemu was in the puzzle?"

"I was scared…" Nefera looked down. "Scared?"

"I was scared of Atemu…I mean his uncle was the one who killed me as a baby and melted me into the gold. The millennium items have many spirits trapped. They are either angry at Atemu or scared. I was scared…but I admired him as well, I saw how he sacrificed himself to save the world…I could never do that." Yugi was confused. "But…Atemu never knew that the millennium items had so many spirits…he was trapped in darkness." Nefera shook her head. "No, the worst punishment for a soul is to lose your very identity. You never saw the many dark days of waiting in his tomb were he cried in internal misery… He was so frustrated, 'where am I…how did I get here…What did I do to deserve this…' That was the only thing he would ask himself…and the nightmares, even as a spirit, I could feel his nightmares and I knew they were flashbacks of his last breaths. He was in tormenting pain from the very moment he passed into the realm of wandering souls. Lost, frustrated, and scared of himself." Yugi looked down and remembered the time Atemu was challenged by Shadi (Atemu showed Yugi his memory of this account.) and Atemu even admitted that he did not know the true power of the millennium puzzle. Yugi also knew that Atemu never slept at night and even now he tends to avoid sleeping. _Was Atemu afraid of having those flashbacks of dying?_ Yugi felt bad for not even considering that as a possibility. "Nefera…do you get those flashbacks of you dying?" She shook her head. "It's not common…actually Atemu was the only spirit I knew that had such horrible flashbacks of dying…I think that was the curse of the puzzle, you may have lost your memories but something will stick and that something will be your death. Atemu nearly went nuts. If he was alive during that ordeal…I think he would have been suicidal…but he was already dead and I think that's was killed him inside the most was the fact that he couldn't stop the pain. There were times where he cried out for days non stop begging the gods to just let him rest, to just give him someone anyone to comfort him and I…I couldn't reach out and sooth him…I feel bad for not being able to sooth him from his pain. That's why he loves you so much Yugi. You and your friends and family gives him that comfort, He didn't care who won that ceremonial duel…He knew he was going to be loved from both his family and his friends from the past and now." Yugi knew Atemu was happy here because he chose to stay here. "Nefera, I think that you could make him the happiest guy around if you told him about how you felt about that ordeal. I mean you said you wanted to sooth him from that pain, but couldn't. I think that just the thought will make him happy. He won't feel so guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yea, I think in a way, Atemu feels guilty for ever knowing that there were innocent lives sacrificed to make the millennium items. I assume he is like his father that way, he pushes himself a lot and really tries to not let anyone see that he is hurt or needs help." Nefera nodded in agreement. "I recall him playing that green card one time…" Yugi nodded. "Yea, that hit him hard." Nefera sighed. "It hurt him that he didn't know who he really was so those words really hurt him. Yugi you said that I should tell him about that time…what if it makes him upset or…hurts him?"

"It won't, I promise you that."

* * *

**MG: AWW isn't that sweet 3 Nefera does care for Atemu.**

**Atemu: and I am trying to sneak into a hospital...and Kaiba agreed to help? I find that highly unlikly.**

**Yugi: Atemu you know better than to sneak into places...and Kaiba does help us out when he wants to. **

**MG: Please review.**

**Yugi: and stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Atemu:...-_-' I got nothing to say...see you later then. **


	8. Undercover and athe mysterious gas

**MG: Hi again, Millenniumgirl here**

**Yugi: and Yugi, MG what trouble will Atemu get into now?**

**MG: Read the chapter to find out ;)**

* * *

At midnight, Atemu got up and got dressed. He snuck downstairs and forced a hat on his head. "Pharaoh?" Atemu turned around and saw Nefera looking at him in her night gown. She was transparent so no one else could hear her. "Nef? What are you doing up?"

"I should as you the same thing."

"I'm going out for a little bit."

"At Midnight?" Atemu glared at Nefera. "Look Nef, I just need some time to myself okay. Just go back to bed."

"No, you're sneaking out for no reason." Atemu glared. "Stay out of my business."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Atemu turned around and ignored her. "I'll be fine." Nefera did something that surprised Atemu. He felt a pair of cold arms wrap around his shoulders. Nefera buried her face into the curve of Atemu's neck. "Don't get yourself killed. I will never forgive you if you went off and hurt yourself." Atemu blushed and placed a hand on Nefera's head. "I promise…I won't." She released Atemu from her hug and glared at him, then smirked. "I'll hold you to that…remember I'm a spirit and I will haunt your ass if you get hurt." Atemu smirked. "Yea…I know."

The hospital light was dull. Atemu kept his hat on and pretended to be sweeping the floor. He got closer to operation room thirteen. No one was in so he snuck in. Atemu pulled out the map Kaiba made for him. _Let's see… _Everything seemed normal, until he noticed a tube that was not connected to the normal tanks of anesthetics. _Now…where does this connect to?_ He looked at the map again then back at the tube. He got up on the surgery table and followed the tube into the ceiling. _Hmm…looks like I'll have to go into the ceiling. _Atemu moved the panel out of the way and pulled himself up into the ceiling. There he noticed a tank with the letters CI on it. "The hell is this?" Atemu took a picture of it and sent it to Kaiba with a quick text asking about the letters. He suddenly heard voices. _Shit! _Atemu jumped down and bolted out of the operation room and down the hall. He turned and saw Professor Cornelius at the end of the hall. Atemu quickly backed up and listened in to the Professor's conversation. "So do you have enough of the gas from my lab?"

"Yes and we installed it to room thirteen, no one will ever know about this."

"Good, you know we will need enough bodies to make this work."

"Yes Professor…and I assure you that the money you donated to this hospital will be put to good use…" Atemu gasped at the conversation. _So Cornelius is behind this as well, but bodies? Could he have translated the Millennium spell book already? _Atemu glanced around the corner and nobody was there. _Where is he?_ "Mr. Motou…you are starting to annoy me." Atemu froze in fear. _SHIT I AM SCREWED!_ He turned around expecting the mystery voice to be on of Cornelius's henchmen but instead, was face to face with the head janitor. "I give you a simple task of sweeping the floor and you can't even do that!" Atemu sighed in relief. "Sorry sir…I quit." Atemu walked away from the janitor. He was almost out the exit when a man tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey kid…you know your bleeding right?" Atemu looked down and saw that he had cut his ankle on the metal piping in the ceiling. "It's alright…just a scratch." Atemu rushed out of the hospital.

Walking down the street, He was just a block away from the game shop. Atemu sighed. _I'll be home soon. _He stretched his arms up and gave a yawn. _Damn it I am so tired. _Atemu walked on. Something felt wrong. Atemu looked behind his shoulder. He walked faster. Someone was definitely following him. Footsteps picked up the pace and they were getting closer. Atemu started to sprint down the street. The game shop was in sight. Atemu's heart pounded against his chest. The cold air stung his lungs. Atemu panted as the footsteps followed closely behind him. _Ten feet away, nine feet…_ Atemu ran faster and faster trying to stay out of pursuer's reach. _Seven, six, five…_ The frantic foot steps were closing in on Atemu. _Four, three, two…_ Atemu reached out for the door. _ONE! _Atemu swung open the door and darted in, slamming the door behind him. He hunched over and panted. Then he looked outside and saw that it was only a jogger. "ha…ha…ha…" Atemu laughed shakily. "Just a runner…"

"Atemu, I hope you can explain why you were out?" Atemu saw Yugi's mom at the counter, a ladle in hand. "I…Uh…I needed some fresh air." Atemu quickly lied. Yugi's mom didn't buy it. "Atemu?" Atemu couldn't tell her about going to the hospital, she would kill him. "Ms. Motou, I'm sorry."

"Atemu, you shouldn't do that. What if someone had taken you away again?! What if they raped you or worst killed you?! Did you even think about that?" Atemu started at the floor. "No ma'am…I'm sorry." Then she noticed the bloody cut in Atemu's ankle. "Oh…you cut yourself." Atemu looked up. "It's just a scratch."

"No, no, come with me." Atemu followed Yugi's mom to the bathroom. He sat at the edge of the tub while poured some anti-bacterial liquid on it. Atemu winced. " , can you tell me about Yugi's dad?" looked up. "Why do you want to know?"

"I…Yugi never mentioned about his father and I'm kind of curious about him." smiled. "He was a good man. He cared about Yugi and me. Life was perfect before…they came." Atemu eyes narrowed. "They?"

"Chaonic Industries, They did things such as experimentations about alchemy and studied the dark arts. They were very shady group of people. Well, they contacted my husband, Katsuta, for translations on a book they found in Egypt. He refused."

"He sounded like a smart man."

"He was, but then they took him away. Yugi was only two and I…" Ms. Motou started to tear up. Atemu placed a hand on her shoulder. " , can I tell you something, about the night I was taken?"

"Y…Yes go ahead."

"The man who helped me claimed to be Yugi's father, I wasn't sure whether to trust him. He had shoulder length grey hair and violet eyes…come to think of it…He looked like my father." Ms. Motou's eyes grew large. "did you say shoulder length hair and v…violet eyes?" Atemu nodded. Ms. Motou took her wallet out of her pocket and took out a small picture. "Like this?" Atemu looked at the image and he gasped. It was the same Katsuta that helped him escape.

* * *

**MG: The plot thickens...What will Atemu do now with his new knowledge from the corrupted hospital?**

**Yugi: Stay tune for the next chapter and please review. We love to here your opinion about the story so far just no flames please ;3**

**MG: Especially since I'm still a noob in the fanfiction site. **


	9. Nefera's strange confession

**MG: Hi again and I hope everyone out there is enjoying the story. **

**Yugi: if you are confused or have a question about what is going on in the story so far please leave a review and Millennium girl will try to answer them. **

**MG: Now onward to adventure...enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

A few days pass and Atemu was in gym changing out. They were running a mile today. _I HATE running! _His puzzle vibrated against his chest. He knew that Nefera was being impatient. "Not now Nef!" he whispered harshly. The puzzle stopped vibrating. _Good she got the message. _Atemu walked out onto the track and stretched out his legs. Kaiba walked up to him. "Atemu I got some information about that CI logo." Atemu looked up at Kaiba and smirked. "Good…what does it mean?"

"Chaonic industries."

"I knew it…Who owns it?" Kaiba shrugged. "No clue. I tried to hack in deeper but it caused my systems to malfunction."

"A virus?"

"Not one that I've encountered." Atemu frowned. "hu?" they started to run. "Ph…PHARAOH!" Nefera yelled at Atemu from inside the puzzle. Atemu growled. "What!?" He snapped. "I want to confess something…just don't get mad at me please."

"What ever just tell me."

"You know Thief king Bakura right?"

"How could I forget. He tried to kill me."

"He's my older brother!" Atemu stopped in his tracks. "WHAT!?" Nefera went quite. "You're his little sister?!"

"Please don't get mad…I didn't know he try to kill you…but I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to think that I was not trust worthy."

Atemu was angry now. "Why didn't you tell me that…" Just then something caught Atemu's eyes, in the distance was Professor Cornelius. His piercing eyes glared into Atemu's eyes, daring him to come after him. A sudden pain hit Atemu in the chest. "AHG!" Atemu collapsed to the ground clutching his chest. His eyes were wide as a flashback flooded his mind.

**"I CAN'T LET YOU CONTINUE THIS MADNESS UNCLE!" I pleaded. My Uncle was insane. He betrayed his son, his brother, me, and all of Egypt. "I WILL KILL YOU NEWPHEW AND I WILL MAKE SETO THE NEW PHARAOH! NOW GIVE ME THE PUZZLE YOU DAMN LITTLE BOY!" I grabbed the puzzle and yanked it off my neck. The dagger was in my right hand. "If you want the puzzle…You will have to solve it…" I smashed the puzzle into small golden pieces. "NO YOU FOOL!" I positioned the blade against my chest, just above my beating heart. My uncle charged at me. "Forgive me father…I couldn't continue you vision of peace." Tears fell from my eyes as I closed them. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THIS KINGDOM UNCLE! I RATHER DIE THAN TO LET YOU TAKE OVER!" As my uncle grabbed me, the dagger plunged into my heart. "AHG!" my eyes were wide as my breaths were cut short and ragged. Red painted my white linen and my hand slipped from the hilt on my dagger. I felt numb, nothing. My uncle looked down on my dying body. A blast of white light hit my uncle, killing him. Flying above me was a beautiful white dragon with blue eyes…and Seto. He picked me up in his arms, a tear fell from his face and behind him was a girl with long white hair and a blood covered face. Tears smeared with blood. My world slowly went black. ****_I'm sorry father…I must give up my most precious treasure…my family…my friends…my name…my very existence._**

Tears fell from Atemu's eyes. He didn't respond to the coach or anyone. They quickly took him to the infirmary. The nurses tried to get Atemu to wake up from his state of shock. Yugi ran into the infirmary and saw Atemu in the bed. "ATEMU!" Yugi ran and sat next to him, trying to snap him out of his state. "I'm not one for violence so forgive me for doing this." Yugi slapped Atemu across the face. This brought some sense back to Atemu. "WHA!...what happened?" Atemu looked around at the shocked faces. "How did I…" Yugi glanced down. "I…I don't know what happened. You broke down in gym and nobody could get you to respond. The coach thought you were going into a seizure or something." Atemu placed a hand on his chest. "I…I had a flashback, about my death." Yugi looked in and held a worried look in his eyes. "A flashback about your death?!" Atemu frowned. "It…It's all a blur now. I can't recall anything, just a sharp pain in my chest and…" then Atemu remembered seeing Professor Cornelius right before his flashback. "I…" Atemu wasn't sure about what exactly happened. He just knew that this wasn't just a coincidence. "Atemu Motou we'll send for an ambulance to take you to the Miracle hospital…"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Atemu snapped. The nurses had a shock look on their faces. "I'm sorry to snap…I don't think it's necessary to call for a doctor. I'm fine now, it was just…a fit." Atemu was still unsure of himself. Yugi could sense his uneasiness. "I'll stay with Atemu. Maybe he could go home and get some rest. He is just very worked up now, can't even think strait." Atemu gave Yugi a relived smile. "Thanks." He whispered. "No problem." Yugi smiled.

Yugi and Atemu came home early, and Yugi's mom ran up to Atemu and checked his forehead. "Oh Honey! You're not running a fever are you?" Atemu shook his head. "No I…I just feel dizzy. Maybe I should lie down." Yugi's mom nodded her head. "Go take a nap Atemu. You look pale." Atemu made his way to his room and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep off the stress, but one thing was keeping him from sleeping, the memory of his death. _Why? Why that memory? _Atemu took off his shirt and threw it to the side of his room. He lied back down and traced the scar on his chest lightly as he thought. _I killed myself to protect the kingdom…but…why do I fear that moment still? _Atemu closed his eyes and thought about his family. He thought of a moment that made him happy. He was only nine at the time.

**"Father! Father!" I ran up to my father. He looked down with proud eyes. "What is it my son?" **

** "I just found the coolest thing!" My father knelt down. His violet eyes met mine. "What is this cool thing that you found?" I showed him the smooth red stone in my hand. "See." My took the stone in his hand and looked over it. "This is a beautiful stone Atemu…where did you find this?" **

** "Out by the river bed, I wanted to give this to Mana but…" My father got up and hummed. "I'll see what the jeweler can do. I bet he can make a fine necklace with this stone." He got up and talked to the Jeweler. The next day my father found me and handed me a golden necklace with the red stone I found for Mana. "I think she will like this very much my son." I smiled and gave my father a big hug. "Thank you so much Father!"(AN1) **

Atemu smiled at the happy memory. "Father was always helping me out. Even with something like a gift for a friend." Atemu sighed and closed his eyes. "I can sleep at least."

**"LET ME GO NOW!" I was captured by a strange man. His strength was unimaginable. I struggled as I tried to break free from his grip. "You are not going anywhere Amunnuet." I flinched at the sound of my last name. Oh how I loath being called an Amunnuet, just like my father. "Don't EVER call me by my last name." I glared. "You and I are the same Amunnuet. You are the prince of night…I am the lord of shadows and together…we can conquer this measly world." **

** "Never in your F*&KING dreams!" I snapped at the man who calls himself the lord of shadows. "Oh how can that youthful mind of your truly understand your true abilities. Abilities your uncle was able to tap into, but he was not worthy of reading the text of that book…only one of pure blood, a true Amunnuet can use that book to its fullest potential. You can unlock the key to the universe; you can regain your stature as a god." I growled under my breath. "I am not a god…I am just Atemu, Son of Anknamkanon, and I refuse any type of power or abilities that I may harbor because unlike you Lord of shadows…I will never enslave the people of this time in the darkness." The pressure in my chest increased and I gasped as I felt the icy cold of the shadows wrap around my waist and legs. "You are a fool Amunnuet. You can not refuse the shadows. The shadows are what runs in your veins. It's what pulses through your dark heart. It's your very being." The shadows crushed me in its massive weight. "I…I still….refuse!" I gasped. The iciness of the shadows bit into my throat. I wanted to scream but was paralyzed. The lord of Shadows laughed at my fear. "I will have you Amunnuet. I will have you." I just wanted to wake up. Just let me wake up from this please!(AN2)**

Atemu shot up from bed gasping for air. "Hu…Hu…Hu" he looked around. It was past eleven o'clock. "Crap…I hate that name." He lied back down and shut his eyes but couldn't. The shadows seemed darker than normal. _Why? _Atemu decide to calm himself down by making himself a cup of tea. _No harm in making a cup of warm tea right? _Atemu got up and made his way to the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, wave of dizziness hits him and he legs gave out on him. "uhg!" He slipped and collapsed. The last thing he remembered was the panicked yells of Mrs. Motou and the sound of sirens.

* * *

**Authors Notes:1: This was a flashback Atemu remembered well about his father. It showed that his father was not as strict as most would believe and that he accepted the fact that Atemu only has Mana, Mahado, and Seto as his friend. Atemu as a kid really never had many friends because the village kids were afraid of his father when really there was nothing to be afraid off. **

**2:Amunnuet is actually two words, Amun is the name of the creator god or the king of the gods in Egyptian mythology. (other names are Atemu and Tem) and the word nuet I changed from the spelling Nut meaning Night. So if you put the two words together you get the King or creator of reason why Atemu and his father didn't like being called by their last names is because the pharaohs were said to be the sons of Ra, the god of the sun, but Amunnuet contradict this belief and both Atemu and his father didn't want the people to be afraid to come to them for help because of the name. **

**MG: well I hope I cleared up some of the kinks in this chapter...if there is anything anyone is still confused about please leave your comments and questions in the review. **

**Yugi: Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	10. Weak Hearted

**MG: Yea Atemu is kind of alright...**

**Yugi: Alright? he's in the hospital again o.0**

**MG: Well... at least he is not dead... ')**

**Yugi: MG your philosophy scares me sometimes...**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

"Uhg." Atemu woke up in a white room. He jumped up and looked around. "Where the…" the nurse next to him forced him to lie back down. "Mr. Motou calm down. You don't want to upset your heart again."

"Hu?" The nursed placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh I…I don't want to upset you." "Excuse me, but what hospital is this?"

"University hospital why?"

"I was just curious…What happened to me?" the nurse looked down. "I…you'll have to wait till the doctor comes in." Atemu looked down. He felt nervous. "Can you at least tell me what they suspect?" the nurse looked into Atemu's eyes. "They think you might have a…heart condition."

"What heart condition?" Atemu was worried now. Just then the Doctor came in. "Mr. Motou I see you are awake, How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Just tired and breathless."

"Hmmm." The doctor looked at the heart monitor then looked at the clip board with his information. " …" He shook his head. Atemu was tired of waiting. "Sir please, what's wrong with me?"

"We are not hundred percent sure but you most likely have a heart condition called neurocardiogenic syncope." Atemu frowned. "Neuro what?"

"It is a heart condition caused by a sudden drop of blood pressure because of a slowed heart rate. Basically, You fainted." Atemu looked around in worried. "Should I be worried about this?"

"Not necessarily, but with the right treatment you will be able to avoid having any more episodes." Atemu felt numb. _How!? I can't have some heart problem! I can't! _The doctor sighed. "You'll have to spend the night so we can monitor your heart…"

"NO!" Atemu glared at the doctor. He breathed heavily. His arms shook under his weight. Tears threatened to come. "I can't just let myself look so weak!" the doctor placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "You can't afford to keep fainting continuously or it will become life threatening." Atemu looked away. He glared at the floor. The doctor left. Atemu pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. _This is ridiculous just send me home now…all that happened was my falling down the stairs…its not like I'm dying or anything._ Atemu groaned as he lied back down in his bed. The nurse came in. "Mr. Motou?"

"hu?" Atemu didn't even look up. "Look if it makes you feel any better, Let's chitchat." Atemu sighed. "Well my name is Bri…what's your first name?"

"Atemu." Atemu sat up and smirked. "I guess I am over reacting to the situation. It could be worse. I mean I did fall down the stairs." Bri smiled. "Yea, but you are lucky, I've seen people rolled in here with broken bones from falling down stairs."

"Yea, I always luck out like that. I guess my heart isn't as lucky." He placed a hand over his bare chest. Bri noticed the scar over the left side of his chest. "how did that happen?" Atemu looked down on his scar. "Oh…biking accident." Atemu lied. _I can't tell her that I killed myself by piercing a knife into my heart. _"Biking accident, ouch that looks like it hurt a lot."

"Ha, yea it did, felt like I was dying for a bit." _That was laying it on to thick…felt like I was dying was an understatement. _"Well I surprised it didn't kill you, that scar is right over your heart. I say you had a guardian angel looking after you." Bri smiled. Atemu blushed. "I guess…" then Atemu had a thought. "Say Bri, do you know anything about the other hospitals, such as Miracle hospital?" Bri scrunched up her nose. "Miracle hospital! Now that hospital is crooked."

"Can you tell me why you say that?"

"Well…everyone there acts so cold to the patients. Also they use the criminals from the prisons as human test subjects. Nasty stuff you know."

"Yea…nasty." Atemu said as he started to feel drowsy. "Hey Bri."

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure I don't wake anyone up…I tend to talk in my sleep."

"Sure Atemu Motou, just rest, you'll need it."

The next day, Atemu was released from the hospital. The teat results concluded that Atemu does indeed have a heart condition. The doctor told Atemu to keep his medical wrist band on until he had a clean bill of heath, until then Atemu was to not put to much stress on himself.

Anzu, Yugi, and Nefera went to visit Kaiba while Atemu settled down at the game store. Nefera floated along side the two. "Yugi, Anzu do you really thing Kaiba can do this?" Yugi smiled in confidence. "Of course, Kaiba is a smart guy, He can figure something out." Anzu sighed. "That's if he in the mood. I hate when he gets all grouchy about us coming."

"He will but he'll just have to deal with it." They reached Kaiba's mansion and knocked on the door. Hobson, Kaiba's butler, answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hi is Kaiba here?"

"Yes he is, but he is very busy now." Kaiba then walked down and spotted Yugi. "Let them in." He said coldly. Yugi, Anzu, and Nefera followed behind. "What brings you two here?" Kaiba couldn't see Nefera. "We need you to do something for a friend." Kaiba glared. "Who?" Nefera made herself visible to Kaiba. He rolled his eyes. "Oh hell no…I am not getting into you occult shit again…I had enough when Atemu came to life. I don't need to see another supposed spirit." Nefera frowned. "You are an asshole aren't you." Yugi cringed. "Nefera…don't be so rude. Anyway Nefera wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it then? You know I tend to be very busy."

"I want you to construct a living body for me." Nefera stated bluntly. Her eyes were filled with determination. Kaiba eyes grew big. "You want me to what!? No…no, no, no, I am not getting into that kind of stuff!" Yugi frowned. "Kaiba you are the only one I know that can do it."

"But why would I do that?" Kaiba crossed his arms. Anzu glared at Kaiba. "Because, Nefera wanted to be alive! She wanted to actually feel a heart beat! Her own heart beat! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes it is." Nefera growled then she walked up to Kaiba. "I CAME TO YOU FOR HELP YOU AND YOU TURN US DOWN! YOU ARE A CRULE HEARTLESS MAN!" Kaiba cringed. "Fine…It will take a while but I can do it." Nefera smirked. "Thanks a lot Kaiba. I knew you had a heart."

"I am not doing it for you…I'm just doing it so you won't nag me about it."

* * *

**Yugi: Where in the name of Ra did you come up with that heart condition?**

**MG: I looked in medical books and online to find something that would fit his dizziness.**

**Yugi: You scare me 0.o**

**MG: Stay tune for the next chapter and please review. **


	11. Save my Life

**MG: I'm really exited about this chapter.**

**Yugi: why?**

**MG: You'll see...enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The next few days, Atemu was trying to find any tour times for the public for San Real facilities, with no luck. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Yugi walked in. "Oh Yugi hey uh…"

"Is something wrong?" Yugi blushed. "No nothing." Atemu sighed. He looked down at his wrist. It had the medical band around his wrist. "I hate this thing…It so irritating."

"I could imagine. You are feeling alright though right? Not dizzy or anything?"

"No, just tired." Yugi smirked. "Hey, Yami do you still not want to come to the dance this Friday?"

"Yugi what are you up to?"

"I set you up with someone." Atemu gasped. "With who!?"

"You'll see…" Yugi smirked. Atemu glared. "You little devil! You know if anyone calls you innocent and kindhearted I will personally kill them on the spot because you are anything but innocent now!" Yugi giggled. "I know Yami…but don't worry this won't be a bad thing, actually I think it will get your mind off things."

"Well…" Atemu was apprehensive now. "Atemu?"

"Yugi…I've never…I." Yugi gave Atemu a pout. "You never what?" Atemu blushed. "I can't dance Yugi…I know I tell people I can but honestly, the reason why I avoid dances is because I can't dance. I'm horrible at it." Yugi tried not to giggled. "Atemu why didn't you say so earlier, Joey knows how to dance; He was the one who taught me for the last dance." Atemu started to laugh. "Joey taught you!? Our Joey?"

"Yea…I know it's hard to believe but he did." Yugi smiled. Atemu calmed down and thought it over. "Okay…I'll take a breather from my…investigation…" Atemu picked up his cell phone and dialed up Joey's number. "Hello?" said the voice at the other end of the line. "Hey Joey it's me Atemu."

"Atemu how are you feeling?"

"Much better…say I heard you knew how to waltz…is that true?"

"Yugi told you didn't he?"

"Yea, but only because I….I need to learn how to dance for this thing."

"This thing wouldn't happen to be a date is it?"

"You could say that." Atemu mentally cringed at the word date._ I don't even know the girl and I am already praying this goes well._ "Well of course I'll teach you. I'll be right over." There was a click. Atemu ended the call.

Joey came by, He had a CD player and some ballroom CD's with him. Atemu was very apprehensive. "Atemu come here real quick. I need to teach you both the female and the male roles in dancing a waltz." Atemu frowned. "Uh…" Joey smirked. "Someone is a bit scared."

"I'm not scared…just nervous." Atemu walked up to Joey and glared. "I also don't like the thought of being the girl first." Joey giggled. "Atemu you are shorter than me…besides once I show you the girls part, Yugi will help you with the guys part." Yugi smiled in support. "You can do it Yami…don't get nervous." Atemu sighed. Joey took Atemu's hand and placed another hand on his hip. Atemu shivered. "Joey…I feel very uncomfortable now." Atemu blushed out of shame. "Look no homo okay."

"Alright." After a few minutes the two were dancing like pros. Yugi smiled. "Go Yami! You look awesome." Atemu blushed. "So when I dance with my date…I would do the opposite of the steps I'm doing now…right?"

"Yep hey you're actually a good dance partner uh…no homo right?" Atemu smirked. "No homo."

Kaiba was doing a test on Nefera's new body. "Nefera come out right now… I need your approval." Nefera looked over herself. "Wow, she looks like me…You even got my scars right."

"She is an organic cyborg so to speak, You will have the same human functions as a normal human even all the female functions." Kaiba explained. "So I will basically be alive?"

"Yes, I can transport your soul into the body easily. All I have to do is download your soul into my computers then transport you to your body." Nefera frowned. "Will it hurt?"

"No, you won't feel a thing. Let me call Yugi to come and pick you up." Kaiba smirked. "I just don't see how Atemu can deal with you. You are very talkative." Nefera smirked. "That is just one of my many qualities." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yea but you owe me for this. Don't start thinking that we are friends because of this." Nefera rolled her eyes. "Yea…keep telling yourself that darling." She closed her eyes as Kaiba started to download her soul into the mainframe. After a few minutes, Nefera opened her eyes. The light was bright and she felt a pounding in her chest. _I…I have a… _She placed a hand over her bare chest. She felt warmth and a heart beat. "Kaiba…You did it! I'm alive!"

"SHIT!" Nefera turned around and spotted Kaiba. "Kaiba there's nothing wrong, I feel find."

"That's not what I'm mad about, look." Nefera looked towards the back lab and spotted someone at the door. He wore a red cape and bared a scar down his face. "Onii-chan?"

* * *

**Yugi: AHHG! A cliff hanger! Why did you do that MillenniumGirl!?**

**MG: Because I am a heartless person that is why ;D**

**Yugi:-_-' That you are MG...stay tune for the next chapter and please review.**


	12. Bakura's Return

**MG: Hi readers...**

**Yugi: finally the chapter everyone is waiting for.**

**MG: lets see who the mystery man is...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Nefera looked into the face of her older brother. He looked at her with a shocked face. "Imouto-chan?"

Yugi chased after Atemu while he stormed towards Kaiba's mansion. "Okay Atemu don't get to mad; besides his safe is very secured and the millennium items are not going to get lost."

"That's not the reason why I am mad Yugi…I can't believe you and Anzu went and tried to get Nefera a body!" Yugi frowned. "I was only trying to help her. She is always thinking about others…I just thought that this can tell her thanks." Atemu sighed. "I'm just frustrated Yugi…and she isn't always thinking about others, Just about how she can get things from others." Yugi gave a pout. "That is not fair to her Atemu, You don't even talk to her often." Yugi stopped and gave Atemu a glare. Atemu turned around and was shocked to see Yugi so mad at him. "Yugi I…"

"No Atemu, I don't want you to be so judgmental of Nefera, Yes I admit I was apprehensive of her as well because she was from Kul Elna even more so when she said her older brother was Bakura, but she had been trying to fit in with us and she hasn't tried to kill us or anything, so give her a chance and stop acting like a little child about her!" Atemu looked down. "…" He turned and walked toward Kaiba's mansion. They got there and knocked on the door. Hobson answered. "Mr. Motou and Uh…Mr. Motou…Kaiba has been waiting. He is down in the lab, I will take you there." Yugi and Atemu followed Hobson to the lab. "Kaiba?" Atemu opened the door and nearly gasped. There was Nefera in the flesh, Kaiba standing next to her, and in front of them was an all too familiar thief. "BAKURA!" Atemu glared at the thief. Bakura looked up and saw Atemu. "Ah pharaoh…what a pleasure seeing you here." Atemu glared. "Yea…pleasure." Both young men looked like they were ready to kill each other. Nefera frowned. "Bakura, Atemu, don't get into a fight…I know this looks bad but please…the past is the past can't we just forget those dark times." Bakura was the first to explode. "FORGET!? FORGET THE FACT THAT HIS FRIGGIN FAMILY MURDERED OUR HOME…OUR FAMILY!? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBALLY STAND HIM!?" Atemu glared. "Like you are any better Bakura? You murdered my people as well for vengeance. Does that justify your lost?"

"IT SHOULD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE! A DAMN HYPOCRITE!"

"AND YOU ARE A VENGEFUL MURDERER!" Atemu snapped. Yugi, Kaiba, and Nefera knew that they had a deep grudge against each other. Nefera was frustrated and tried to get up but her legs were not use to walking and she started to fall. Atemu and Bakura ran up to her and both caught her. "Nef are you okay?" Atemu asked in concern. "I know it takes a little getting use to but you will be able to walk normally." He gave a reinsuring smile. Bakura frowned. "Don't start lecturing my little sister you two-faced king. She is not your little toy." Atemu growled. "I was just saying…I know how it feels to get a new body…it takes a while to get use to it." Bakura glared. "You better keep your hands off of her." Bakura helped Nefera up. Atemu got up and glared. Kaiba and Yugi noticed the hurt look in Atemu's eyes. "Don't f&*king worry Bakura…I won't go anywhere near her…if that is what she wishes." Nefera frowned. "Atemu don't want you to avoid me…I like you. You're a good friend." Bakura growled. "No that is not an option Nefera! He is not going anywhere near you. You hear that 'your highness' you are not to come near her!" Bakura held Nefera close. Atemu turned around and stormed out of the lab. He pushed his way passed Yugi and Kaiba. "Atemu?" Yugi and Kaiba gave each other a worried look. They chased after Atemu. Yugi grabbed Atemu by the arm. "Atemu please, you know Bakura can't really keep you away from Nefera and she won't listen to him." Kaiba turned and glared. "Not unless she is like Moki…she does seem dedicated to Bakura too." Atemu remained quite he hadn't turned around to face them. Yugi sighed. "Kaiba did you really have to say that?"

"I was just stating the fact Yugi, I put up with you and your geek squad because Mokuba likes you, but I would not expect him to go against my word unless he truly had to." Yugi sighed. "That is true…except for the part that you can't stand us."

"Will you two stop it…" Yugi and Kaiba looked up and noticed that Atemu's hands were shaking. "I would be doing Nef a favor by staying away…" Yugi noticed a single tear rolled down Atemu's cheek before Atemu ran off. "Atemu wai…" Kaiba grabbed Yugi's shoulder. "Let him vent." Kaiba said in a cold tone. "But…his heart could…" Kaiba smirked. "Atemu has a tough heart. I also can see why he said that." Yugi was confused. "How can staying away be good for Nefera?"

"It's to protect her from his burdens…and to protect himself from his feelings." Yugi was still confused. "That makes no sense. Wouldn't it be hurting him if he stayed away?"

"Look, He was a pharaoh at one time right? And Nefera would have been a commoner right?"

"Yea but that wouldn't have made a difference. Pharaohs would have been able to be with who ever they wanted."

"Atemu doesn't want Nefera to love him because he doesn't want to make himself vulnerable. Nefera could be easily targeted to make him do what ever someone forces him to do. That something Atemu is trying to avoid. Especially now." Yugi knew that Atemu had been doing a lot of research about Miracle hospital, San Real facilities, and Chaonic industries. "He stumbled crossed something bad. Ever since he was taken that night, he has been researching things non stop. I am a bit worried for him but he will not tell me why he was researching such things and its not like we have a mind link anymore but I can tell when Atemu is trying to solve something big." Kaiba smirked. "So he hasn't even told you has he?"

"No…he hasn't said a word." Kaiba sighed. "Help me out with Bakura and Nefera and I will show you what he has been up to." Yugi nodded. _Atemu I need to know so I can help you out._

Atemu was in the park; he kept his hands in his pockets and looked around the scenery. The cool autumn air made him cool down his temper. He noticed a young couple in the distance. They seemed happy. Atemu looked away. _I can't have that…not now at least. _He sat down on one of the park benches. He sighed. _In Ra's name…why do I have these wants…I can't have Nef…she is a…no she is Bakura's….I just can't have her. _Atemu frowned in frustration. _Love is such a confusing feeling…or is it lust that I feel?_ Atemu looked back at the couple by the fountain. He could picture himself with a lovely girl next to him. Her sweet pastel pink lips, her sky blue eyes, and that beautiful silver hair. _DAMN IT! _Atemu opened his eyes and growled. "Damn it Nef…now you've gotten in my head…hu." He thought about the time she was trying on his leather pants. He giggled about her in his pants. _I hang out to much with Joey and Tristan. That was just too perverted, but I have to admit it is friggin funny. _Atemu placed a hand over his heart. He really never considered just how connected he would get with Nefera. _I can't believe I fallen for the sister of the Thief king…but I guess I was bound to meet her one way or another. _Atemu got up and looked at his reflection in the fountain. _Until I figure out the coma incidents and how to stop Cornelius from translating that damn book…Nef will have to think as me as a heartless monster. She will be safer that way and I won't get forced into something I won't want to do. Besides with Bakura around…I won't be able to get near her without getting into a fight with him. _Atemu smirked and tossed a coin in the fountain and walked home.

Katsuta was in the lab tied up. The professor had used him to test some of his drugs on him since Atemu's escape. He hated the professor. _What a monster…to use any means necessary to get that cursed book translated. _The door open and Cornelius walked in. "Doctor…I need a favor."

"What could you possibly want?"

"Atemu knows how to read that book doesn't he?" Katsuta glared. "How would I know? He didn't stay long enough to read that book. Just long enough to know that book is bad news." Cornelius glared. "You will send a message to him to meet him at the campus medical building. I will have Shenut and Dalmaa meet him there." Katsuta growled. "I will never put him, Yugi, or any of his friends in danger. I refuse to do what you want!" Cornelius frowned. "A shame you won't do that for me…I guess I had no other choice." Cornelius took out a knife. "What are you going to do?"

"A linguist has to be able to see to translate." There was a sudden blood curtailing scream from the mansion.

**MG: Sorry I have to do a little Kuribo referance now...WHY SO BRITISH!? You got to love thief king Bakura XD**

**Yugi: Atemu was kind of pissed off for Bakura appering. -_-' I'm not sure this is a good idea now**

**MG: Atemu will have to deal with it. so stay tune for the next chapter and please review. **


	13. Message for the King

**MG: hi again. I'm very happy on how this chapter came out.**

**Yugi: So enjoy the chapter ;3**

* * *

That afternoon, Yugi was working on an essay when an e-mail popped up. "Hu?" Yugi opened the message. The message was addressed to Atemu.

To: Atemu

I escaped from the captors with the Millennium Spell book, but I need your help in translations. I want to make sure that he hasn't taken any pages to use against us. I will much appreciate it if you did help. If you do decide to help then come to the collage campus medical building…I heard you were looking into the coma cases at Miracle hospital and are currently looking for a pass into one of San Real's tours. I can help you out there. Just come to the collage medical building at noon tomorrow. Thank you for all your help.

Sincerely, Katsuta

"Katsuta?" Yugi frowned at the name. "That name sounds familiar." He remembered his mother saying something about Katsuta to Atemu. Just then Atemu walked in and noticed the message on the screen. "Who's that from?" Yugi quickly minimized the message. "Oh…just some spam mail…nothing important." Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Just spam mail…" Yugi nodded. "Atemu were you able to talk to Nefera?" Atemu shook his head. "Bakura is a real piece of shit you know that right?" Yugi didn't say anything. Instead, he let Atemu continue his rant. "Of all the things he does, he could at least respect the fact that I am no longer a pharaoh. He called me a two-faced rich bastard on the phone and a whore for wanting to talk to Nef…since when is talking to Nef make me a whore…what the hell is a whore is a better question." Yugi sighed. "Atemu a whore is another word for prostitute." Atemu frowned. "I don't sell my body on the streets." Atemu sat down on the bed and groaned. "I just wanted to tell Nef that I can't see her right now because of some things but…I wanted to promise her that I will take her to a dance." Yugi smirked. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"What was that off topic?"

"You went from a ranting fool to a romantic in less than five seconds." Atemu smirked. "That isn't uncommon besides…isn't a ranting fool the same as a romantic?" Yugi rolled his eyes. "Not really... but you tend to have the weirdest mood swings."

"Oh come on Yugi…I thought that was what you loved the most about me." Yugi sighed. "Yea…but it gets annoying as well, especially when you go from content to angry as hell."

"What ever, say Yugi can I get on the computer real quick. I need to finish up my paper." Before Yugi could protest, his mother called him. "Comeing!" Yugi left the room and Atemu decided to take a peek at the so called spam mail Yugi was reading. "I don't think this is spam…I love you Yugi but don't try to protect me all the time." Atemu opened the message and read it to himself. "Katsuta? No it's got to be a trap." Atemu pondered this. "They are really desperate now, but I have my pass to go today…and tomorrow I might give them a little present. Just to show them who is the boss." Atemu typed a quick message and attached a picture that resembled the eye of Horus. "There that should do it. Cornelius you better not even try this old trick again."

Cornelius received a message from Atemu. "Well, well, well, looks like he took the bait." He opened the message and read it.

To: Doctor 'Katsuta'

I received your message and I find it very…convenient that you got out. Especially since you decided to get out now instead of when I got out, that night a month ago but hey I am not complaining. I also find it odd that you want me to translate the Millennium spell book. I will come to 'help' out…but not in the way you were hoping dear Doctor 'Katsuta'. I also already have a tour pass for San Real coma facilities. How you came to know that I was looking into the coma cases I will never know, but I will trust that you are not really Cornelius behind this message and will meet you at the Medical Building at the campus.

Sincerely, Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom

P.S. I hope you don't mind if I have some company with me…They will be there to keep an eye out for that crazy old coot, Cornelius, and his goons tweetle dee and tweetle dum. Just for security measures if you know what I mean.

Cornelius growled. "That little twerp, He dares mock me?" then Cornelius noticed the eyes of Horus with the link on it. Cornelius clicked it. What came up was another message from Atemu.

Cornelius…You may see just a teenage boy, but you better remember, I was once a King and a King can tell the difference between a fake message and a true message. You underestimated me and that is the first of your many mistakes for I will beat you at your own game. The next time you send a message to me as Katsuta, try to make it somewhat believable because it was like you were not even trying... Honestly.

Sincerely, Atemu (Amonnuet) MotouJ

Cornelius threw a book at the computer. "THAT SMART ASS PHARAOH! I WILL MAKE SURE HE PAYS FOR THAT!" Shenut and Dalmaa ran in when they heard the yelling. "Boss what's wrong?" Cornelius smirked. "That little king wants to play…we'll play. Tomorrow we won't be there but one of the chimeras will be." Shenut and Dalmaa smirked. "Which one?"

"The lion mix with the Komodo dragon, it won't kill him but it will teach him a lesson in mocking his superiors."

Later that day, Atemu rode in the Limo with Kaiba as they reached the San Real coma facilities. Atemu was hesitant. "Kaiba…I'm kind of nervous. What if Cornelius is there?" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I doubt Cornelius will be there. Trust me; we have to keep a level head. You are just my secretary and you are just taking notes okay."

"Alright Kaiba, I just don't see why I had to wear business attire."

"It a business tour, so quit complaining and follow my lead. You may be knowledgeable in history but I am the expert in the corporate world." Kaiba smirked. Atemu rolled his eyes. "Alright." Kaiba smacked Atemu upside his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I am your boss; you have to give me respect. Actually…You should try to suck up to me. Maybe try to even please me. Ha, ha, ha." Atemu glared. "You are enjoying this way too much."

"It's not every day my rival has to be my b*&%h for a few hours. I am really enjoying myself." Atemu sighed. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

They reached the San Real facilities. Kaiba got out of the car followed by Atemu. "Here." Atemu looked at the glasses in Kaiba's hands. "I can see just fine Kaiba."

"It's not for your sight; they had a video cam so you can record the whole thing."

"Okay." Atemu grabbed the glasses and put them on. "How do they look?"

"I must admit, you look good with glasses. You should wear them more often." Atemu smirked. "Okay 'boss', its show time." They walked in and showed their passes to the secretary. Atemu flinched when he started at the woman. She was thin and held a smug appearance. "Mr. Kaiba, I suggest setting a stricter wardrobe code. People would get the wrong impressions if your employees have tri-colored hair." One of the corporate men spoke to Kaiba, while glareing at Atemu. Atemu cringed. _I can't help that…it's natural I swear. Damn rich judgmental bastard. _Atemu remembered how he had to prove to one of the hall monitors that his hair was truly that color by dragging him into the boy's restroom and showed him his pubic hair **(AN: Atemu was already in a bad mood that day and that hall monitor would not stop pestering Yugi and himself about their hair so he was fed up with it and decided to prove it once and for all).** _I hope I don't have to do that again…that was so embarrassing…not to mention that I might have mentally scared that guy by a certain other thing. _Atemu shook his head of the thought. _Keep a level head._ Kaiba and he followed the tour group around the facility. They showed the highly lavished rooms were the coma patients were. Atemu only saw the empty bed until the wall opened up and a machine carried the patient in. There were tubes connected from center of the abdomen to the machine and the body from the base of the neck down was coated in a silver color. Atemu was enraged by the sight. _How distasteful! _The machine lowered the body onto the bed and pulled the sheets over the body to cover the silver paint. Atemu looked away in disgusted. _This is no way to take care of a coma patient…its very demoralizing. _Kaiba noticed that the sight was making Atemu mad. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. He gave Atemu a glare. Atemu got the message. _Kaiba is right here and I can't let myself get emotional over a stranger…even if it is horrible. It would look bad on Kaiba. _Atemu took a deep breath and continued with the tour. They walked into the control room. Atemu noticed the computer screens and the warehouse door saying Employees only. "Kaiba…What do you think might be behind that door?"

"My guess, where the bodies are stored, Sorry to say it in such a blunt tone but the way that machine brought in that body... that is the logical way." Atemu cringed. "I don't like the thought of that…I need to get in there." Kaiba looked around. He spotted a white hazard suit. "There…you could put that on and meet me in the lounge." Atemu nodded. "Okay." Atemu walked off and quickly dressed up in the suite. He snuck in the restricted area. Atemu gasped from what he saw, the warehouse was huge and it was filled with rows upon rows of bodies in silver paint, and attached to the strange machines. Atemu walked up to one of the bodies, they looked to be asleep. He reached out and opened one of the eye lids. There were no eyes just paper filling. Atemu eyes grew large. _Oh crap!_ Atemu felt the familiar sharp pain in his chest. He knew if he stayed any longer he was going to faint. He started to run out of there, one, to get his heart rate up and not to let it drop rapidly and two, to get the hell out of there. As soon as he got out of the room, he tore the suit off and ran towards the lobby. He spotted Kaiba and sprinted up to him. "What the hell Mr. Sennen? Are you okay?" Atemu glared at Kaiba. "Ju…Just fine Mr. Kaiba, sir…I just felt very…light headed that's all." Atemu pointed towards his chest. Kaiba knew Atemu was going to faint and he didn't want to faint there. "I'm sorry but my employee can't seem to stand up right. I will have to take my leave now. Thank you again for showing me your lovely facilily." Kaiba and Atemu quickly walked out of the facility and made it to the car before Atemu's legs gave out on him. Luckly, he didn't pass out. Kaiba helped him up and into the car. "Damn heart rate." Atemu growled.

"Come on it wasn't your fault." Then Kaiba started to giggle. "What is so funny to you Kaiba?"

"I was right wasn't I; it was a room full of coma patients?"

"No, it was a warehouse full of stuffed corpses. I don't think I was ever that panicked in a long time." Atemu growled. Kaiba busted out laughing. Atemu glared as his cheeks turned a bright red. "WHAT THE HELL KAIBA!?"

"I just find it ironic that you, of all people, you ran out of there like some little child because you saw a corpse."

"You asshole! Are you suggesting that I was scared!?"

"That is the only reason you would run out of there like some lunatic." Atemu pouted and looked out the window. "Kaiba I wasn't scared. My chest started to hurt and I knew I would pass out soon afterwards if I didn't raise my heart rate. Running was the only option." Kaiba stopped laughing and knew Atemu wasn't happy that he had freaked out. Actually, Kaiba knew Atemu was pissed off with himself for letting his composer falter like that. "Atemu it's really no big deal. I rather you act like a lunatic and run out of that area naked for all I care than for you to completely loose your composer and faint in front of everyone. You at least can somewhat maintain your composer when you are conscious." Atemu frowned. "Yea…I was real composed…" Atemu lied back and loosened his tie. "Kaiba, you don't mind if I close my eyes for a little do you? I just feel a little faint." Kaiba nodded. "Go ahead, but don't expect me to carry you bridal style to your bed." Atemu rolled his eyes. "Please don't, let me have some dignity at least."

* * *

**MG: A wear house full of corpses, that is my worst night mare!**

**Yugi: then why did you type that up?**

**MG: Because...Dang it I can't tell you yet...all I can tell you is that it's part of the big plot.**

**Yugi: Okay...stay tune for the next chapter and please review. **


	14. Help! get me out of this nightmare!

**MG: Sorry it's been a little bit since I posted a chapter. **

**Yugi: So please enjoy. ;3**

* * *

Atemu got home later that night and fell asleep in bed. He started to moan in his sleep.

** I was walking down the corridor when I spotted a red hand print on the wall. I followed it until it led me to a room. I looked in and saw a room that looked like a meat hanger. The floor was covered in blood and everywhere I turned there was carnage of human remains. I gasped in horror. ****_Who was cruel enough and sick enough to treat the dead like animals!? _****I turned around and was faced with a wall. I was trapped. Suddenly I felt a cold wet hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that the corpses were coming towards me. Some missing limbs while others must have been here for months. I wanted to yell at them to stay away! To leave me alone, I did nothing to them! But my voice never came. It was as if it knew that yelling will not solve my problem. I pushed though the corpses and tried to find an exit. That's when I ran into someone familiar. She was covered in blood. Her linen dress was in rages and her raven black hair was in a mess, but her face…I could never forget her face. "Mom!?" but something was wrong. She wouldn't smile instead she opened her mouth and tried to speak but word did not come. She then pointed towards the back. I turned around and was face to face with my father. He too was coated in blood. "Father what happened?" he also couldn't speak. I was starting to panic. Why couldn't my parents say anything? "Atemu…Atemu your time is running short." I turned around looking for that voice. "You won't find me Atemu, You can't see me…I am in you…I am living in you." There was a sudden pain in my stomach. "AHGG!" I doubled over in pain. It was as if someone took a burning knife and plunged it deep into my stomach. "RRR…AHGGG!" tears started to form at the corner of my eyes as my whole body shook from the pain. "Don't fight me Atemu…You are the perfect host…you are the living embodiment of the Lord of shadows." I screamed again as I felt the pain spread. "AHHG! I'M NOT…RAKKK! YOU'ER HOST! AHHHKKK!" I tried to get up but the pain overwhelmed my body. "You can not leave your fate, you are my destiny Atemu…you will bring me to life…with your body…I will be born into the world of the living… by your flesh and blood…" I held myself tightly as the pain made me blind and deaf to the rest of the world. I coughed up blood. My world was just static and darkness. "You will be my host Atemu Amonnuet…you will carry the great Dark god inside of you." **

"AHHHG HELP!" Atemu nearly fell out of bed. He was soaked in cold sweat and shook from the nightmare that had just happened. He was heavily panting. "That's not possible…not possible, I'm a guy…guys don't get pregnant…" Atemu pulled his legs up to his knees and rested his head on his legs. "Just a bad dream…It was just a bad dream." Yugi and his mother ran in after hearing Atemu's scream. "ATEMU!" Yugi's mom knelt down and wrapped her arms around Atemu. Atemu flinched. "Mrs. Motou I'm sorry… I shouldn't have screamed like that." Mrs. Motou shook her head. "No it's okay...I was just worried about you. What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare…I rather not talk about it."

"I'll get you some cold water to drink. You look as pale as a ghost." Mrs. Motou walked out of his room. Yugi sat down next to Atemu. "I assume you don't want to talk about it with me?" Atemu shook his head. "I just don't want to disturb your mom. It was a very gruesome dream." Yugi nodded. "Okay, I'll wait until mom leaves so you can tell me." Yugi's mom came back, handed Atemu a glass of water, and left to go back to bed. Yugi came back and sat down next to Atemu. "You ready?" Yugi nodded. "Okay, I was trapped in a room full of bloody dismembered corpses…among them was my parents…no body spoke to me except for this one voice who kept calling himself the Lord of shadows or the dark god…well he kept saying that I was the perfect host…that he was living inside of me." Atemu turned red. "I then had a sharp pain in my stomach. It was enough to immobilize me. I was coughing up blood and everything was a blur. Then the voice said that I was the perfect host again and that He was to be born through me…but that's not possible…I'm a guy…I don't even have those parts to give birth!" Atemu shook from the thought. Yugi gave Atemu a supportive hug. "Atemu…I want to make sure you are okay, I hate to see you that scared. Honestly, that was the first time you've ever screamed like that."

"No it wasn't."

"Hu?"

"When I lost you to Rafael…I was so scared, lost, and heart broken that I broke down screaming that it wasn't fair…I felt so guilty for that." Yugi shook his head. "That was almost a year ago…You shouldn't beat yourself up over that. Besides I'm right here now and I told you a million times that I forgive you. I never even blamed you for that. That was partly Rafael's fault for taunting you." Atemu sighed. "Yea partly his fault, I was still being a dumbass and played the card." Yugi rolled his eyes. "But you're my dumbass Yami and don't you ever forget that." Atemu smiled and gave Yugi a hug. "Thanks, I needed that."

The next day, Atemu got ready to meet up with Cornelius at the medical building at the campus. _What stunt will you have in store for me Professor? _He knew that Yugi knew about the meeting. "Yugi?" Yugi spotted Atemu at the stairs. "Yea Atemu?"

"I know about that e-mail and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me. I don't trust that the person that sent the message was actually that person, but I also don't want to go in alone." Yugi smirked. "You know…it's about time you let me in on your mission." Atemu rolled his eyes. "Okay, but I am also getting Joey and Tristan in on it. We'll need a little more muscle power." Yugi had a sudden thought. "We might not want to go in casually, whoever sent that message obviously knows what we look like so we might want to try to cover up any tell tale signs of us." Atemu nodded in agreement. "Let's see, hats or bandanas?" Yugi smirked. "Bandanas for me, I have such a hard time keeping a hat on."

"That leaves me with the hat." They called Joey and Tristan and they met up in front of the Medical building half an hour before noon. Joey was confused about how Atemu was going to get the hat on. "Atemu? How the hell will you get your hair down to wear that hat?" Atemu smirked. "Easy. One, I slick my hair back." Atemu pushed his wild mane back. "Two, I give it a twist…" Atemu twisted his hair to make it easier to stay down. "And lastly I put the hat on from the back of my head and pull it forward. Then I let go of my hair." Atemu placed the hat on his head and let go of his hair. The hat stayed on. Joey smirked. "Neat trick." Atemu sighed. He looked around and then growled. "Damn it what is he doing here?" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi noticed the white haired male in the distance. "Bakura?" Not only that, Nefera was with him. Atemu looked away, his cheeks turned a shade of pink. Joey placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Don't get too angry Atemu…but…" Tristan glanced at the ground and mumbled under his breath. "What?"

"Kaiba told him about what you were looking into and Bakura wanted to look into it himself, so we decided to let him be a look out for anything suspicions." Atemu glared at Bakura. "So long as he doesn't get in the way or puts Nef in danger…I'm okay with that." Atemu walked into the Medical building and headed towards the labs. Joey looked around nervously. "I don't want to know what they do here." Atemu cringed. "Autopsies, I wager." Joey turned pale. "Nhye…I hate that kind of thinking." Atemu nodded in agreement. They then walked into one of the operation classrooms where there were cadavers on the table. Atemu went pale. "Uhg…can we go now…I won't last long in this room." Yugi knew what Atemu meant. "You and Joey should look around in the auditorium while Tristan and I will look around here."

"I agree with you Yugi. Joey lets go…before the smell makes me sick." They left Yugi and Tristan.

Shenut and Dalmaa came at noon with three large cages. Snarls and growls came from them. "Hunt down the boy called Atemu…he has tri-color hair that is spiked." They released the monsters. They sprinted into the building. Bakura notice the one of the monsters in a distance. "Well…looks like that spoiled prince is in for a surprise." Nefera saw the monsters as well. "They look very fast Bakura. Maybe we should go in and warn them." Bakura smirked. "I will give them a minute." Nefera rolled her eyes. "Onii-chan…Now!" Bakura sighed. "Okay Nefera, lets go help your whore of a friend."

"He is not a whore…He is actually very sweet, once you get pass his stern look and wolf like eyes."

"I'll believe that when he breaks down in tears in front of me." Nefera rolled her eyes. _You have no clue how much he's been through. _They ran towards the building.

Meanwhile Atemu and Joey were looking around in the auditorium. "There is nothing here Atemu…I wonder if Yugi and Tristan found anything."

"Hopefully, I don't want to go back into that room again." Atemu sat down in one of the seat. Joey noticed that Atemu was a little distracted. "Atemu...are you afraid of those kinds of things?" Atemu. "No…I just…I find it very disturbing. I mean they were living people at on point in time and to see them in such a demeaning manor. I guess it's just a cultural shock that's all." Joey nodded his head. "You're from a time that respected the dead. I can see where this stuff really gets to you. Hey at least you know you don't want to be in the medical field." Atemu smirked. "Yea…I can't stand the sight of a corpse being dismembered in front of me…it really makes me sick to the stomach." Just then, there was a growl in the curtains. Atemu and Joey got up. "What was that?" Joey whispered. They saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "Joey…I think we should start running now." Atemu glared at the eyes. The creature came out of the shadows. It was huge, like a lion but it had scales like a crocodile. It bared its sharp fangs. Saliva oozed out of its powerful looking jaws **(AN1)**. Joey grabbed Atemu's arm. "TIME TO GO!" The two boys ran out of the auditorium, followed closely by the creature.

Yugi and Tristan were having the same luck as Joey and Atemu. "Yugi…did you find anything?"

"No, nothing." They heard a growl from the back of the classroom. "Tristan…was that you?"

"No that was not me…I thought it was you." They looked up and saw a huge lion like thing with scales and razor sharp claws. Yugi and Tristan jumped up and ran out of the classroom, the creature in pursuit.

Atemu and Joey ran into another classroom with cadavers on display. They slammed the door shut. The creature pounced on the door. The door bends and splintered under its weight. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Joey panicked. Atemu walked to and fro. Then he grabbed a sharp cutting tool and ran up to the large metal door he opened the door and looked inside. There were bags of cadavers in there. "JOEY…IN HERE!" Joey and Atemu got inside. "Shit Atemu…You had to find the goriest hiding spot didn't you."

"There is no time to argue! Now get in between the bags." Joey and Atemu lifted themselves up on the large metal hooks. The creature broke the door down and sniffed around for the two boys. It walked into the freezer. Keeping its nose to the ground, it circled around the cadavers. Atemu's arms shook as the creature got closer to him. _Breathe…don't forget to breathe…_ He glanced down and noticed that the creature was right beneath him. Atemu's heart pounded rapidly as he tried to stay as still as possible, but his arms shook violently. The chain began to rattle. _Shit…I can't get my arms to stop shaking._ Suddenly the hooks that held the cadavers up jerked forward and moved along the track. Atemu heard the sound of the plastic bags falling to the stone ground. The creature was under the mess. Atemu dropped down before a frozen body could fall on top of him. He spotted Joey at the lever. "I couldn't let my pal become monster bait." Atemu sighed in relief. "Thanks." Then Joey eyes grew big. "ATEMU BEHIND YOU!" Before Atemu could turn around, the creature pounced at Atemu. Both Atemu and the creature slid to the other end of the room, hitting the metal wall. Joey ran towards them. "HEY GET OF MY FRIEND YOU UGLY LIZARD!" there was yelps and growls. Joey noticed that the creature stopped moving. He ran up and noticed a pool of blood forming. "SHIT! ATEMU!" He heard a small moan. Joey started to push the creature out of the way, praying that Atemu was somehow alive. _Atemu don't be dead! Oh please don't be dead or dying on me! _As soon as he got the creature off of Atemu, Atemu sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn that hurt…" his eyes were slightly watery. "Atemu where are you bleeding!? Shit you must have lost half the amount of blood in your body by now!" Atemu shook his head. "That's not my blood…it's that things blood…I stabbed it in the heart with the scalpel…I'm a bit shaken up though." Joey sighed. "Good…I thought that was your blood. Here let me help you up." Atemu swung an arm over Joey's shoulder and Joey helped him up to his feet. "Damn thing ate my collar." Joey notice that Atemu's collar was missing. "If you want…we could cut that thing open and get it back."

"It can have it." Atemu shook his head in disgust.

**Authors Note: the creature is suppose to look like a lion with a Komodo Dragon's head.**

**MG: Well Atemu almost got eaten by the lizard lions now let's see how Yugi fights those things.**

**Yugi: ME?**

**MG: stay tune for the next chapter and please review ;) **


	15. The creatures fight

**MG: Hey there! now to see how Yugi fights off the chimera! XD**

**Yugi: (hides behind Atemu) I'm going to die aren't I?**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yugi and Tristan ran into the auditorium hoping to see Atemu and Joey there. They were not there. Yugi looked around. "Where could they be?"

"They must have left to look around somewhere else." Just then the lion like creature came and growled. It licked it jaws with its forked tongue. Yugi back up against the railing, he looked behind him and saw a high drop. "Oh no….!" Yugi then noticed the railing was loose. The monster pounced and with Yugi, fell over the edge. Tristan freaked out. "YUGI!" He ran up to the edge and saw that Yugi had held on to a cable while the monster fell to its death down below. Tristan helped Yugi up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, any later and I would have been a human puzzle."

"Not the nicest way to go." Yugi nodded. They looked up and saw Atemu and Joey walking in. Atemu's shirt was covered in blood. "ATEMU!" Yugi ran up in terror. "It's okay Yugi…it's not my blood it was this creatures blood."

"You two ran into the same thing?!" Yugi suddenly asked.

"What! Wait what happened here?" Tristan explained how Yugi almost fell over the edge and Joey explained how Atemu almost became a buffet. "Guy's…I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you guys through this." Joey, Tristan, and Yugi shook their heads. "It was not your fault." Atemu sat down. He was taking deep breathes. Yugi looked worried. "Atemu you don't feel dizzy or anything do you?"

"No, I am just beat." Atemu sighed. Just then they heard footsteps. All four of them got ready to fight. Bakura came in with a bloody rod. "Well by the look of things, you took care of the other two freaks of nature." Atemu glared. "Yea, we did." Bakura walked by Atemu with little interest. "Bakura, Nef was with you…where is she now?"

Bakura ignored him. Atemu growled. He hated that Bakura would ignore him. "BAKURA! WHERE IS NEF? ANSWER ME!?" Bakura turned around and glared. "She is outside keeping an eye out for who ever released those god forsaken creatures. Now stop asking for her you damn whore." Atemu growled. "Bakura, call me a whore…one more time." Bakura smirked. "You are a whore…Amonnuet." Atemu snapped. He punched Bakura in the face and started to yell. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HOLE! YEA I KNOW YOU ARE PISSED OFF AT ME BECAUSE OF WHAT MY UNCLE DID TO KUL ELNA! IT HURTS ME EVEN MORE TO KNOW SOMEONE LIKE NEF WAS MURDERED BY HIM! BUT FOR YOU TO CONTINUE TO PUSH ON ABOUT MY UNCLE AND ASSUME THAT I AM LIKE HIM IS WAY OUT OF LINE! SO QUITE COMPAREING ME TO HIM!" Bakura growled. "You yell at me saying you are not like your uncle, yet you can't control your anger long enough to see things in my perspective." Atemu winced at the comment and stormed out of the auditorium. _You can't even comprehend the shit I've been through because of my uncle's deeds._

Nefera was outside when she spotted Atemu walking out. She saw a hurt look in his eyes and knew that Atemu must have gotten into another fight with Bakura. Nefera thought that maybe she should stay away. Then she shook her head. _No…no more running away. _"ATEMU!" He looked up and turned a light pink. He looked away. "Nef…what are you doing?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't planning on killing my brother. Even if he keeps calling you names."

"You don't understand the circumstances. He and I just don't get along." Nefera shook her head. "No, Bakura is just a grouchy fool. He didn't see just how much pain you went through when you were in that tomb for all those years." Atemu frowned. "How did you know?"

"I was there…I couldn't reach you but it hurt to see you in such a frustrated state of mind." Atemu didn't know what to say. "But…why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I was scared, but I can see there is nothing to be afraid of." Nefera took his hat and placed it next to the side of their faces. Then she stood on her toes and kissed Atemu on the lips. It was a quick kiss. Nefera placed the hat back on Atemu's head and back up. "I'll see you at the dance." She gave a wink and ran off. Atemu lightly touched his lips in shock. _Did she just…kiss me?! _Yugi, Joey, and Tristan saw the whole thing. Joey walked up and wrapped an arm around Atemu. "So, what did you do that made her kiss you?" Tristan walked up on the other side of Atemu. "Yea what was you secret?" Atemu was lost for words. "I…I uh?" then Atemu noticed the look on Bakura's face. It was a mixture of shock and anger. "I think I just pissed him off." Joey and Tristan looked and saw Bakura storm off after Nefera. Joey smirked. "Well you did tell him off."

"And you kissing his sister added the salt to the wound." They both giggled. Yugi pouted. "Will you two stop it, beside Atemu didn't want her to do that. That could have made his statement earlier seem like a lie." Atemu looked down, His hand still over his lips. "It…I hope I could make it up to him." The three other boys stared at him in shock. "What!?"

"He is right…If I was in his shoes…would I have done the same things…Just think about it. He lost his whole family and witness his home destroyed in front of his eyes and the one man you saw there was someone from the royal family…I would want to avenge my family…I would have gone after the royal family and make them see the fault they caused." Atemu frowned. "I am in the wrong too."

The night before the dance came and Atemu took out the suit he was going to use for the dance. "Hu…" he smirked. _I can't wait…Maybe I could convince Bakura to give me a second chance. _Suddenly there was a smash and Atemu noticed a note attached to a stone. He walked over and picked up the note.

Don't get use to life Pharaoh…the darkness comes for you now.

Atemu frowned at the note. Yugi and his mother were out and Grandpa Motou was in the back yard. So he walked downstairs. "Pharaoh the time is now…" there was a sudden pain in his stomach. "AHGG!" He hunched over. "Why…why am I in pain now?" He looked up at the door and noticed a tall dark shadow in front of him. "Well, well, well, looks like the Lord of shadows is ready to come." Atemu couldn't stay awake. His world went black.

Yugi and his mom came home and was shock to see a mess in the game store. "Oh my god!" Yugi's mom found Grandpa Motou in the back tied up. "Dad…what happened? Where is Atemu?"

"They took him…" Grandpa Motou frowned. "They took him to that San Real place…they mentioned something about reviving the Lord of Shadows but all I know is that they took him." Mrs. Motou gasped. "Yugi…call the police." Yugi knew who to call for this.

* * *

**MG: OHH! Atemu was kidnapped...**

**Yugi: And I did survive that creature thing...yea!**

**MG: Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Yugi: and please review ;3**


	16. The reawakening

**MG: hey everyone!**

**Yugi: Wow we are getting close to the final battle**

**MG: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Atemu woke up in a strange room. There were weird machines everywhere. There was still a dull pain in his stomach. "Someone…Help!" He pulled at the restraints. "Hold on Atemu…I need to get myself untied too." Atemu recognized the voice. "Katsuta? Katsuta please help!" Atemu was scared of what was going to happen. "Please tell me this is just a dream."

"Sorry Atemu, but this is happening. You don't happen to have anything sharp on you do you?"

"Sorry Katsuta…I'm defenseless." Atemu pulled at the restraints again. "What do they want with me?" Katsuta was trying to pull free as well. "From what they told me…You are some sort of host." Atemu turned pale. "WHAT?!" It was like in his night mares. "You're kidding right; please tell me you are kidding!" Katsuta shook his head. "No I'm not."

"Shit, shit, shit, F#$KING SHIT!" Atemu cursed. "Hold one kiddo, just give me a minute or two."

"I don't have a minute or two…those crazy bastards are going to cut me wide open and rip me apart!"

"Calm down Atemu! I will get you out of here; just have some faith in me okay." Atemu took a deep breathe. "Okay, just hurry!" He heard a snap. "There, I'm out now let me work on those restrains." Atemu saw Katsuta and noticed the long scar on his face. It was fresh. "Katsuta! Your face!"

"I know, old Cornelius tried to blind me for helping you escape but I would gladly do it again. Cornelius doesn't deserve to take a young life."

"My life is hardly young."

"Well you know what I mean. You got a second chance. I don't want your second chance to get taken away by this psycho." There was a snap of one of the restraints. "Hold still…Let me get that last one." Atemu shook in fear. "Where are we?"

"San Real facilities…You know that Cornelius owns this building and Miracle hospital too right?"

"Yea I had a hunch. What about the Millennium spell book?"

"He had it translated somehow." Atemu cursed under his breathe. There was another snap. "Okay let's get out of here." Atemu got up and the pain in his stomach flared. "AHKKK!"

"Shit!" Atemu hunched over. He shook. "I can't even stand up strait." Katsuta picked up Atemu bridal style. "Hold on kiddo." He looked around and found some bandages and some needles. "Atemu I am going to inject some numbing agents into your abdomen okay." Atemu nodded. Katsuta laid Atemu down on the floor and filled the vile with the numbing agent. "Okay." He lifted Atemu's shirt and started to press down against his abs. "just tell me where is hurts the most." Atemu nodded. Katsuta noticed that Atemu's torso was very tense. Katsuta was unsure if it was safe for him to actually give Atemu the medicine. Atemu cringed. "Atemu I…can you relax your muscles?"

"I…AHHG!" Atemu arched his back. The pain was unbearable. "Screw this…" Katsuta picked up Atemu in his arms and ran out the door. They ran down the hall and into a room. Katsuta stopped and nearly gagged. The room was full of corpses being dismembered. Atemu turned as white as snow at the sight. "This is too much like my nightmare!" Atemu yelped again. "So…you see what we are trying to accomplish here Katsuta?"

"CORNELIUS LEAVE THIS BOY OUT OF YOUR SICK PLANS! HE IS JUST A KID!" Cornelius smirked. "That boy can't keep the Dark Lord in him forever." Atemu shook his head. "I…ugh…will never ahk…let him… take me over." Atemu pushed against Katsuta and dropped down to his feet. Atemu looked up and glared at Cornelius. "I REFUSE TO BE THE LORD OF SHADOWS SLAVE!" the pain in Atemu's stomach exploded though out his body. "AHHHG" he doubled over in pain. Atemu gagged. "Atemu hold on!" Katsuta knelt down and placed a hand on his back. Atemu then started to cough up blood, a lot of blood. Katsuta held Atemu close to him. He then noticed something black in the pool of blood. A dark shriveled up heart**(AN1)**. Atemu closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Katsuta…I…what…what is that?"

"Shhh, I…I don't know how to explain it." Atemu growled. "Let me get up…on my own."

"Atemu you're hurt…"

"THIS IS MY FIGHT TOO!" Katsuta was shocked to hear such determination from Atemu. Atemu slowly got up. "And I will break that shriveled up heart you call your so called Lord of Shadows." Atemu was ready to crush the shriveled up heart when Cornelius ran and pushed Atemu back. "NOO!" He scooped up the heart in his hands as if it was a fragile alabaster cup**(AN2)**. "If you refuse to let the Lord of Shadows take your body as his own…then I will sacrifice my own body to revive him." Atemu glared at Cornelius. "You are willing to kill yourself to bring back the Dark God!? You're insane!"

"Much like you did Atemu Amonnuet, You killed yourself before the Dark Lord could take your life! He would have succeeded in conquering this world if it wasn't for that little stunt you pulled. Very clever, sealing your own soul into the puzzle knowing that you would lose everything that you held so dear to your heart. Just so the Dark Lord will be sealed away. No it's not the false Dark Lord you defeated…the one that was bread from vengeance and envy. This Dark Lord, He craves blood…He prays on the flesh and bone of joy and happiness. But you…You are the very epiphany of that light. The damn hope that lights a fire in the fighting spirit, If only you gave into the Dark Lords wished. He would have been able to finish the job." Atemu backed up. "What job?" Cornelius smirked. "The job he started over three millenniums ago. The extermination of the Amonnuet family, He started with the Queen. When she was pregnant with her second son, he slipped a little venom into her tea…killing her and the unborn baby. Her dark raven hair looks so lovely when it was covered in blood." Atemu glared. _That was my mother he just talked about…but how would he have known about her?_ Cornelius continued. "And the king…the oldest of the twins, at first he wouldn't have to die but then he learned about the acts that lead to the death of an innocent village. Everyone said that he died from illness but I know that he truly died when he poisoned him in his sleep. Oh it is amazing how a whole kingdom would morn for the death of her king." Atemu shook in anger. _My father!? Where is he getting all these lies!? He did die from illness! I saw his passing with my own eyes! _ Cornelius smirked. "And the only child the little prince of the kingdom, He tries so hard to be just like his father. To continue the millennium of peace but to fall short, but he didn't die by the hands of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was actually furious to see the young man. The mirror image of the two people he sacrificed to gain the power of the gods, the sharp violet eyes of his brother, a warrior and protector of the people, and the angelic and regal face of the of the goddess on Earth. The boy took off the pendant and taunted the Dark Lord, by breaking it. The Dark Lord ran to finish the job. To take the heart of the Gods hope. The warrior of legends, for which the boy was named for, the summoner of the three great warrior gods, but the young warrior took out his dagger and as if he knew that he would have lost, pierced his beating heart in the arms of the Dark Lord." Atemu growled. _He knew how I died? _Suddenly the earth shook violently. Atemu, Katsuta, and Cornelius were thrown off balance. Then Cornelius grabbed Atemu by the throat. "Let's finish the fight that started Three Millenniums ago, shall we!" the earth around them cracking and buckling. A circle formed around Atemu and Cornelius. Cornelius released Atemu. "There is just one last thing I need to do before we finish our fight my little prince." Atemu quickly stumbled to his feet and try to get pass the circle but a barrier trapped him inside. "KATSUTA! KATSUTA HELP!" Katsuta tried to get to Atemu but failed to get through the barrier. "ATEMU HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE I PROMISE!" suddenly the earth shook violently and the ground lifted Atemu and Cornelius up, leaving behind Katsuta.

Kaiba was driving when he noticed how dark and menacing the sky looked. Kaiba felt that something was wrong. He then received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Kaiba! It's Yugi, I need your help!" Yugi was panicked. "It's Atemu isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"I have a bad feeling that I know where he is at…and that he is in great danger." Kaiba hung up the phone and quickly turned the car and headed towards the source of the dark sensation.

Bakura looked up at the night sky from the balcony. The night felt strangely darker than normal. Nefera walked out side with Bakura. She felt odd as well. "Nefera do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" Nefera gave her brother an odd look. "You too?" Bakura frowned. "I feel like history is repeating itself. Like another Kul Elna is happening right now, close by too."

"I feel it, and…Atemu…" Nefera looked down in fear. _Why do I feel like Atemu is in danger all of a sudden?_ Bakura growled. "Let's go Nefera, I have a feeling we need to go towards the source of this darkness."

As if on cue, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu also had the strange sensation that something was wrong. That something dark was coming and that it was connected to Atemu someway and in the strange urge, started to head towards the source of this unseen and menacing force.

Cornelius laughed like a lunatic. Atemu looked around as he saw the clouds darkening around them, as if waiting for the final duel to begin. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ATEMU!? DOES A FIGHT ON THE ROOF FIT YOUR TASTE!?" Atemu stayed quiet. Cornelius smirked. "THE TIME IS NOW MY DARK LORD! BE BORN!" Cornelius swallowed the shriveled heart.**(AN3)** Atemu cringed. Suddenly black fire circled Cornelius. "THIS IS FOR YOU MY DARK LORD! HAHAHA! TAKE MY LIFE SO THAT YOU MAY LIVE AGAIN AND TAKE THE HEART OF THAT BOY OF LIGHT!" Cornelius then screamed as the flames climbed his body. He was melted before Atemu's eyes. Atemu saw the shadows lick against the black flames. Long grey hair flew around and a familiar face formed in front of Cornelius own face. As Cornelius face melted away, the new face replaced it. Atemu backed up in shock and in fear. He was afraid to speak. The new form stretched out its arm and lifted Atemu's chin so that Atemu was forced to look into the Dark Lord's eyes. One eye was a dark blue while the other was completely red, like that of a Demons eyes. A smirked formed on the Dark Lords face. Atemu pushed the Dark Lord away from him. "STAY AWAY!" Atemu's back hit the barrier. The Dark Lord stretched out his arms and a wall of black flames appeared. They formed into weapons. The Dark Lord took a broad sword. He stared at Atemu. "Come now…are you going to give up your heart to me without a fight? That would be no fun to me, now pick some weapons to fight with." Atemu walked towards the weapons and pick up the archery set and the twin swords. He slung the bow on to his back, attached the quiver to his belt, and held the twin swords in each hand. His hands shook. Atemu looked up at the Dark Lord. "Like a spar to the death…just like when I was a child with a wooden sword right 'Dark Lord'?" The Dark Lord smirked. "So you do remember me? I'm glad to see that your mind is still as sharp as you father's mind." Atemu gave a death glare. "You will learn that isn't the only thing that is sharp."

"And just like your father, willing to fight any enemy who betrayed him or got in the way of peace." Atemu growled. "I will send you back to hell."

"Go ahead and try…my nephew."

"With pleasure…Uncle."

**Authors notes:1: I had the idea from Silent hill when Claudia ate the bloody fetus...yea since Atemu is a guy I wasn't going to have him cough up a fetus so instead it was changed to a heart. Also since the ancient Egyptians believed that the heart housed one's soul I made so that if the heart would have stayed in Atemu. His own soul would have been consumed which luckily it didn't.**

**2:Alabaster is a very delicate stone the egyptian royalty would have own and this stuff is very fragile**

**3:Again the idea was from Silent hill. **

**MG: Dun Dun DUUUUN! holy cow a fight to the death against Atemu's uncle!**

**Yugi: Atemu fighting his uncle! who would win. **

**MG: Yes I am a heartless person for the cliffhanger so stay tune for the next chapter and please review ;)**


	17. Fight to a Draw

**MG: So now it is the epic conclusion to the story**

**Yugi: What! this is the last chapter!?**

**MG: No second to last but this is the end of the plot...or is it? please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Yugi reached the San Real facilities when he spotted the rest of the gang there, Including Kaiba and Bakura. "Guys!" Joey, Tristan, and Anzu turned around and saw Yugi. "Yugi!" Yugi ran up to them. "Have you guys spotted Atemu?

"Sorry Yuge…but this guy came out and shouted that Atemu was trapped with this Cornelius psycho. Up on the roof, but the problem is…well that!" Yugi noticed the deep canyon that separates the facility from the rest of the land. It was its own island. "ATEMU!" Yugi frowned. "We have to do something! There has to be a way to reach him!" Bakura frowned. "It's not just that Yugi. There is a barrier around the building. So even if we could get across the canyon…We wouldn't be able to get through that barrier." Yugi frowned. "Then all we can do now is hope that he gets out of there alive."

Atemu and his uncle, Aknadin, circled each other, waiting for the first strike. Aknadin charged Atemu. Atemu ducked and attacked Aknadin, but Aknadin blocked his attack. He then shoved Atemu back, hoping for Atemu to fall. "Ahg!" Atemu caught himself and charged at his uncle. "AHHH!" Atemu attacked and almost hit Aknadin. He ducked and with the hilt of his blade, struck Atemu in the back. "Shit!" Atemu fell. "My, my nephew…you seem a bit rusty in your swordsmanship. Your father would be so disappointed in you." Aknadin swung down on Atemu. Atemu blocked the attack and kicked Aknadin, making him fall over. Atemu got up and smirked. "I think he would be more disappointed in you, knowing the fact that you are much older than me!" Aknadin growled. "You can't win Atemu…Unlike you, who gave up your shadow magic…I can still summon ka's. Like this!" He lifted his arm up and shouted. "COME FORTH SHADOW CREATURES!" Shadows surrounded Atemu. "Now this is interesting…" Atemu swung his twin blades against the shadow creatures. It was a dance of blades; none of the creatures could come close to Atemu. The last monster was slain and Atemu glared turned towards Aknadin. Aknadin was furious. "Looks like you're not that rusty after all."

"You on the other hand Aknadin…you can't hope to match me like this." Aknadin smirked. "Do you honestly think that?" Atemu backed up. Aknadin raised a hand towards Atemu. Black fire emerged and threatened Atemu. "You would be wrong to think that nephew. Just like your father…you never considered what the opponent has up their sleeves." Fire shot out at Atemu. "AHG!" Atemu ducked out of the way. _This is no good! I have to get pass his spells!_ Just then a circle of black flames surrounded Atemu. "SHIT!" the fire got closer and closer. "How do you feel now Atemu, A little under pressure maybe?" Atemu cringed. _CRAP! Any closer and I'm toast! _As if the gods heard Atemu's thoughts, a sudden gust of wind came and blew the fire out. Atemu looked around in shock. Then gave a relieved sigh, _Someones looking after me out there, thank gods. _Aknadin was angry now. "I don't know where that came from but you will pay dearly for it!"

Yugi and the others saw the sudden flash of light where Atemu and Aknadin were located at. Yugi frowned. "Atemu hang in there. We all are here for you! Don't give up!" Everyone looked on knowing that Atemu was fighting up on the roof and that he has to win.

Aknadin fired more fire at Atemu out of rage. Atemu blocked every attack. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Atemu panted from exhaustion. _I can't give up…Now is the time to strike! _ Atemu charged and attacked Aknadin, but when his sword came close, they were deflected out of his hands. A force knocked Atemu back against the barrier. "AHHG!" Aknadin glared. "You are getting weaker Atemu…Your strength is faltering. It's only a matter of time." Atemu held on to his knee which was shaking. "You know my motto Aknadin…the battle is not over until the last turn of the card…and I still have plenty of tricks left in me."

Katsuta was searching for a way to the roof. _Hold on Kiddo…you just have to keep fighting…your pals are outside and I will get you to them alive. _Just then, he found a ladder that lead to the roof. _Bingo! _

Atemu ducked a few more attacks from Aknadin, but Aknadin was right, Atemu felt slower now than at the beginning of the fight. _I still have my bow. I could shoot him from a distance. _Atemu quickly took his bow off his back and shot his arrows at Aknadin. All the arrows were deflected. Now Atemu was defenseless. "My nephew, how will you fight me now?"

"Like this…" Atemu charged with his fists balled up. Aknadin ducked and used his powers to throw Atemu against the other side of the circle. "AHG!" Atemu slid down to the ground. He shook from exhaustion. His breathes were shallow. Ankadin walked up to Atemu, knelt over, and lifted Atemu's chin to face him. "I knew you couldn't keep up with me. I don't tire as quickly as you would." There was a sudden chill down Atemu's spine. "I…I…" Aknadin leaned in and whispered into Atemu's ear. "You remembered all the thing that fool Cornelius said don't you, about how your mother and father died?" Atemu stood completely still. "Yes…" a smirk crossed Aknadin's face. "I did kill your Mother. I killed your father as well, after he learned the truth about the millennium Items…I couldn't let him send me away. So that night I made a deadly potion that made it look like he died from illness and do you know what the best part was? I would have killed you sooner, if it wasn't for that crazy thief." Atemu gasped as his heart lunged from a great pain and shock of knowing. Aknadin really did kill his parents and now he was going to finish the job. "H…HOW COULD YOU! THEY WERE FAMILY! THEY WERE YOUR FAMILY AND YOU SLAUGHTERED THEM!" Atemu pushed Aknadin away. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "FATHER WAS KIND TO YOU AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIS TRUST! HE WAS YOUR BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND MY MOTHER! SHE WAS PREGNANT AND DID NOTHING TO YOU YET YOU FELT LIKE SHE HAD TO DIE! SHE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT KUL ELNA YET YOU KILLED HER TOO!" Atemu shook in pain. He felt like the whole world was ripped away from him, as if he was drowning in water. Tears rolled down his face. "I…If it wasn't for Bakura…I would have died by your hands. You caused Bakura grief and his vengeance wasn't against me! But against you!" Aknadin smirked. "How pitiful, I would have thought you wouldn't cry in the face of death." Atemu shook his head. "I am not weeping for my life…I weep for all the lives you have taken."

"Well nephew…" Aknadin forced Atemu down on the ground. His wrists were tied down to the ground. Aknadin was on top of Atemu and smirked. "I rather take your life slowly and not leave a mess." Atemu struggled against the restraints. Atemu felt Aknadin's cold icy hands wrap against his throat. He started to choke Atemu. At first, Atemu was able to get some air but Aknadin tightened his grip and cut off Atemu's air supply. Atemu tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. He struggled against Aknadin powerful hold. Tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes as Atemu arched his back, trying to get out of Aknadin's iron grip, but Aknadin fingers dug into Atemu's throat like claws, drawing blood from his pulsing veins. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest as if it was a bird in a bird cage, trying to escape. He felt lightheaded, his vision was getting blurry. _NO I CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT BY THE HANDS OF AKNADIN!_ Atemu was scared, not of dying itself but dying at the hands of his uncle, at the mercy of the man who murdered countless lives, including his parents. He knew his uncle will go after everyone he loves. Then, as time moves on, Aknadin would enslave the world in shadows. "NO!" Atemu heard a distant voice. Everything seemed surreal, time itself had slowed down. He felt Aknadin's hands slip away from his throat but he couldn't breathe. It hurt too much to even move. The shouts were distant and distorted. He heard Aknadin shout. "I WILL RETURN AND I WILL TAKE WAS IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" there were footsteps rushing towards Atemu. There was a force against his abs then air was forced into his mouth. _I want to breathe but it hurts too much to do so. _There was a pattern between the pressures on his abs and air being forced into his mouth. After the third time, Atemu started to cough and gasp. The air was refreshing. His vision started to clear up and looking up, he saw Katsuta. Tears in his eyes, "Atemu wake up! Please pull through! Don't you dare die on me like this!"

"I…thank you…"

Katsuta and Atemu got across the canyon before the building collapsed into the sea. Yugi and everyone was happy to see Atemu alive. Then Yugi noticed that Atemu wasn't talking, or even smiling. "Atemu, are you okay?" Atemu ignored Yugi and looked towards the ruins. He walked a few feet towards it and picked up a stone. Everyone fell silent. Tears started to roll down Atemu's cheeks. "He murdered them." Suddenly, out of pure rage, Atemu threw the rock at the ruins. "HE MURDERED THEM!" He picked up another rock and threw it at the ruins. "HE MURDERED MY FAMILY!" Atemu kept throwing rocks at the building while yelling at the top of his lungs as if Aknadin was still there somewhere to hear his cries. "HOW COULD YOU!... WE WERE A FAMILY AND YOU TORE US APART!...THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!...MY FATHER!...MY UNBORN SIBLING!...SETO AND SIAMON AND MAHADO!...FOR NEFERA AND KISARA!...FOR BAKURA!...FOR EVERY SINGLE VILLAGER IN KUL ELNA!...WE THOUGHT YOU WANTED PEACE!...YOU LIED TO EVERYONE!...YOU LIED!" As Atemu threw the last stone, he collapsed to the ground in tears. "You betrayed us…I killed myself…because you betrayed us." Atemu cried out in sorrow. Everyone behind him didn't move. Joey, Tristan, and Anzu could feel Atemu's pain, but had no idea how to ease his sorrow. Kaiba looked away, he knew Atemu was never like that but he didn't want to tell him to suck it up. Mainly because he understood how it felt to feel betrayed by family. The most shocked was Bakura. He didn't expect Atemu to break down like that. What made it even more shocking was that Atemu included Nefera, the villagers of Kul Elna, and even himself. Bakura looked down. _Pharaoh…I understand…you need to have some time alone. And having everyone staring and looking sorry for you just adds salt to the wound. _Bakura sighed. "Guys come on…give him some time alone…trust me on that." Everyone agreed in silence. They walked a good distance away so Atemu could vent. Everyone except Nefera and Yugi, "Nefera, come on…Atemu needs to clear his head. He'll come down when he is better."

"Trust me Yugi…Let me stay with him." Yugi pondered. "Okay." Yugi left. Nefera slowly walked up to Atemu. She gently placed a hand on Atemu shoulder. Atemu looked away. "Nef please…just…" he voice gave away to silent tears. "Atemu, I knew you cared for everyone…and I…I want to thank you."

"For what? All I did was…let myself get kidnapped and almost killed…" Nefera shook her head. "No from what Katsuta said…You stood up against Aknadin, I know you fought hard against him and you didn't give up to him…you didn't let Cornelius win you over…in the long run, you won against him." Atemu didn't say anything. Nefera knelt down in front of Atemu and lifted his chin to face her. "I'm sorry that he killed your family Atemu, but you reunited a family tonight…you know that right?" Atemu nodded. "Yugi is with his dad now…" Nefera knew Atemu was still in morning. The truth about his family had reopened an old feeling, absolute loneliness. "Atemu…you can cry on my shoulder…if you want…I just don't want you feel abandoned. Bakura knew you didn't want everyone to see you so upset so he told everyone to give you your space until you feel better, but I couldn't leave you like this." Atemu looked into Nefera's eyes. Nefera saw that Atemu's eyes weren't the harsh and wolf like eyes like normal. These were eyes that showed a soul that has been tormented. A soul that has become stone through out the years yet was broken by painful memories. Yet there was some beauty to them. The violet color had a hint of crimson and they seemed to glow as if his soul was able to bleed and the moon light reflected the color just right, through violet glass. Atemu wrapped his arms around Nefera and buried his face in the curve of her neck. "Nef…I can't believe it…" Nefera stroked Atemu's hair. His hair was surprisingly soft to the touch and it did bounce back in place when she stroked his hair. After a few minute Atemu stood up, wiping away any trace of tears. Nefera still had her hands on Atemu's shoulders. "Atemu…you'll be okay…won't you?" she was worried for his heart. Atemu nodded. "Yes I will. It will just take me a while to accept the truth." There was still a hint of sorrow in his voice. "But what if your heart rate drops?" Atemu grabbed one of Nefera's hands. "Then let me fall with composer…Nef…thank you, I really appreciate you sticking with me just now. I also need to thank Bakura…for letting me vent. It just was a lot on my mind and the truth settled in that way." Atemu gave a small smile and kissed Nefera on the forehead. "That was for tonight." Then he lifted Nefera's chin to face him, He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Nefera's lips. It was a soft gentle kiss, but it was a meaningful kiss. Atemu pulled back and looked into Nefera's eyes. "That was for the other day." Nefera blushed. "Let's go…everyone is waiting." Atemu nodded. "Yes…let's go home."

* * *

**MG: So there we have it...The fight was a draw.**

**Yugi: But Atemu's uncle got away...**

**MG: That is where book two (Rise of the Fallen Angel) comes in untill then...**

**Yugi: Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Girl within the Sennen puzzle and remember to review.**


	18. The Dance

**MG: AHHG! it's the end of the story!**

**Yugi: But it was fun while it lasted. ;3**

**MG: Okay...*sniff* enjoy the conclusion of The Girl within the sennen puzzle. ;)**

* * *

A few weeks passed since that fateful night and Atemu was getting ready for the date Yugi set up for him. "Yugi…are you sure this looks okay? You know I don't feel right with a tie on." Atemu was pulling at his collar. "It's just so you can cover up your bruises on your neck." Atemu frowned. "But Nefera knows how it happened and it's not like anyone will question it?" Yugi sighed. "Atemu…people might think those bruises are hickies or something."

"Let them think that then."

"Also you have no choice anyway. Mom wanted you to look nice for your 'first' date." Atemu rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room. He bummed into Katsuta. "Oh…sorry Katsuta."

"Its okay kiddo…say you look spiffy. You do have everything you need right?"

"Yea I think so…Uh…"

"Something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking…do you think I look a little…overdressed?" Katsuta gave Atemu a look over. "Hmmm." Atemu frowned. "Hmmm?" Katsuta smirked. "I have one thing you'll need. Just stick your tongue out and say ah." Atemu did exactly that when Katsuta took out a breathe spray and sprayed Atemu's mouth. Atemu gagged. "Uhg! What was that?!"

"Spearmint…Now go get her kiddo." Atemu smirked. "Thanks Katsuta." Yugi came out and smiled. "Atemu, you good luck." Atemu smirked as he walked out the door. "Hey dad…You don't think Atemu and Nefera will fight anymore will they?" Katsuta smiled as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulders. "Oh they will son, but they won't hold a grudge long." Yugi smiled.

Atemu and Nefera meet at the restaurant. Nefera wore a red strapless dress. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were surrounded by a beautiful smoky eye make up. Even with the scars on her arm and face, she smiled. "Hey Atemu." Atemu blushed and looked away. "Yea…Hey Nef…" Nefera smirked. "So, what do you think?" Atemu blushed again. "You look beautiful. I really don't deserve you. You're like Hathor." Nefera blushed. "Thanks…you look nice in a suit." Atemu rubbed the back of his neck. "Shall we go in?" Atemu escorted Nefera inside the restaurant. They had dinner in silences. Atemu couldn't think of anything to talk about. _Come on…It's not like when I first entered into the world of memories and woke up in a dress in front of a huge crowed. TALK ABOUT ANYTHING DAMNIT! _"Uh…Nef?"

"Yea?" Atemu looked down. "D…do you remember when you said I can't dance and I said that I could?" Nefera smiled. "Well yea and I still think you can't dance." Atemu smirked. There was a dance floor and slow music playing. "Are you willing to bet on it?" Atemu pointed to the dance floor. Nefera gave a playful glare. "You are so on. Winner gets one thing from the loser." Atemu smirk. "Nothing too crazy though okay." Atemu escorted Nefera to the dance floor and took her hand. They started to sway with the rhythm of the music. After a few minutes, both Atemu and Nefera were twirling and swaying with the music with grace. Nefera was against Atemu's chest; his heart beat was soothing and seemed so strong. "Atemu you win the bet. You can dance." Atemu blushed. "Actually, you won the bet Nef. I had to take a few lessons to actually not step on your feet." Nefera giggled. "You still proved me wrong Atemu, but…" Atemu sighed. "What is your command, my princess of thieves?" Nefera giggled again. "Well Pharaoh…I command you to…give me a ride home when our date is over." Atemu smiled as he rested his chin on Nefera's head. "As you wish…princess."

In the dark corner of the restaurant, Aknadin glared at his nephew and his new found love. _Well Atemu…it seems you have forgotten your royal heritage, and to fall for a b*&$h from Kul Elna just makes it all the more blasphemous. You will come to my side Atemu. You will inherit the curse of the Amonnuet family. _Shenut and Dalmaa walked up to Aknadin. "Master Aknadin the preparations have begun." Aknadin smirked. "Good, as soon as we have the seven items, a thousand souls, and Atemu, we will be the new gods of this modern world."

* * *

**MG: OHHH MAN! CLIFE HANGER!**

**Yugi: I thought this was the last chapter?**

**MG: (Evil smirk) Oh it is my little friend...the ending just signals the fact that there will be a second story to this story. ****_To the readers_****: I couldn't fit the whole plot in one story so be on the look out for the next story. (Rise of the Fallen Angel) **

**Yugi: (small smile) Well Millenniumgirl...I will take my leave and see you on another story.**

**MG: Untill then...See ya' later! ;D**


End file.
